Strawhat's police station
by Oneechan94
Summary: Sanji is a new police officer who has been kicked out from the famous Baratie's police station. He has been offered a new job by sergeant Monkey and his weird crew. How are these guys police officers in the first place! No pairings, events occur in some sort of realistic world :) Rating M because of some violence ( mental and physical ) and cursing :P
1. Confused newbie

Okay so this is my new One Piece fanfic! This story's events occur in the real world, where members of Strawhat crew work on a police station. Sanji is a new police at the station where there are two beautiful ladies and rest of them are bunch of idiots. Sanji can't help but wonder how these people are police in the first place...

No pairings, just slight hints of BL which might be considered as friendship :) Rating is M because of mental and physical violence in the chapters :3

Some of the characters in this fanfic are from the New World arc so please watch out for spoilers! :) I recommend you to read One Piece fully before reading this fanfic so that it's easier for you to understand this but if you are not afraid of spoilers I think you can understand this fanfic even without reading whole manga

I will update this fanfic a little slower than my earlier fanfics because I have still one other on-going fanfic and the chapters are longer than I am used to write! :D

:)

_Sanji thinking or cursing by himself :P_

...

Sanji stepped trough the door to his new work place. His former boss, sergeant Zeff, had kicked him out, saying that he lacked some talent. Sanji would have loved to stay at the Baratie's Police Station but apparently it hadn't been possible. He had also heard a gossip that the station was short of money so they needed to fire some people, but his colleagues Patty and Carne were able to keep their jobs.

First thing he saw when he stepped inside the station was a beautiful, black-haired woman sitting behind the desk. She was probably a little under 30 years old.

"What can I do for you?" She asked gently, smiling slightly.

"I am the new police officer, please call me Sanji," the blond introduced himself and the woman chuckled slightly when the man offered his hand.

"My name is Robin. Please go ahead, go upstairs. There should be people working at this time of the day. Sergeant's office is in the end of the room," the secretary adviced and Sanji smiled at her before looking for stairs.

Finding the sergeants office was pretty easy. Well, the beautiful lady at the front desk had given him clear directions. He knocked the door carefully and after a moment of silence, the door opened.

He was greeted by a young-looking, energetic man. He had a short, black hair and a scar under his eye. "Oh! You must be the new guy!" the man greeted.

"Morning. I was looking for sergeant Monkey..." Sanji explained himself but noticed how stupid it sounded. Then he realised that the name described the person in front of him somehow. "Could you possibly be...?"

"That's me!" Sergeant Monkey D. Luffy greeted the man. "Come on in, new guy!"

"My name is Blackleg Sanji," Sanji introduced himself to make sure he wouldn't be called as a 'new guy' for the rest of his career.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, but call me Luffy or Captain-san!" his new sergeant grinned widely.

"Okay...Captain-san?" Sanji said, hesitating a little but seeing the bright smile on his face he relaxed.

"So I heard you were kicked out of your previous job?" Luffy asked directly.

"That's right..." Sanji sighed. "I had worked there for a long time and I have known sergeant Zeff for a long time... he probably thought that I needed some work experience at some other Police Station."

"But it was a perfect timing for us! Our officer Zoro just returned back to work but he doesn't have a partner anymore so you will take her place!" Luffy explained, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Returned? Did he have a holiday of some sort of?" Sanji inquired but he didn't want to be too rude.

"Well, not really...he will tell you himself!" Luffy said, his tone suddenly changing for a while. "Hey Zoro!"

_Not really, eh? I wonder what kind of a guy my new partner is..._

Soon the door was opened by a strong-looking guy with green hair. He was wearing a casual office clothes but his shirt was mostly unbuttoned, revealing a green haramaki covering his stomach.

"Is this the new guy?" the guy who was apparently Zoro inquired.

"Yup!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"I am Blackleg Sanji," Sanji stood up and introduced himself to his new partner.

"Roronoa Zoro. Do you need him here?" Zoro turned to face the sergeant who shoke his head. Then he grabbed Sanji by collar and pulled him out of the room."Then let's go. We have work to do!"

"I have feet on my own, you don't need to pull me!" Sanji hissed at the man and struggled out of the strong hold.

"You have feet? That's surprising!" his partner said in a mocking tone.

_This guy...I have a feeling I am not going to get along with him!_

Soon Sanji was introduced to the other officers present. There were a pair of older police officers, Franky and Brook, who had a long career as policemen. They had both been kicked out from their earlier jobs and they had had difficulties in getting a new job because of their ages. Luckily, Luffy had asked them to join his police forces. Well, Franky was also accused of being a pervert but Luffy didn't seem to care about such a trivia things.

He had already met the secretary Robin but there was yet another beauty working in the building. Her name was Nami and she was in the training grounds, practising some shooting. She didn't really have time to chat with the newbie but she stopped her training for the introduction at least. Her partner was a sniper called Usopp but he wasn't present at the moment. They also had a police doctor Tony Chopper but he was visiting another station.

After the short introductions, Sanji's new partner gave him immediately a huge pile of paperwork. "What's this?!" Sanji cursed out aloud.

"It's paperwork. Haven't seem them before?" Roronoa Zoro teased the blond.

"Ha Ha, really funny," Sanji fake-laughed and started his work. He saw his partner blink in surprise. "What, you didn't expect me to get to work immediately?"

"Well, usually we are hiding our paperwork under our tables...Luffy doesn't notice anything..." Zoro explained and rubbed his neck. He wasn't exactly feeling comfortable about this confession.

"Are you all idiots or something? Work can't be done like this!" Sanji hissed and opened the first file. He looked at the humongous pile in front of him desperately but he decided to clear his table before the day ended.

_Well, my first impression of this place...isn't too good, actually..._

...

The first day at the new workplace went pretty smoothly. His whole day was full of filling files and trying to make the pile of paperwork in front of him disappear. Somebody had brought him some coffee at some point but he hadn't paid much attention to it, he only noticed the tempting smell of caffeine.

"This is one hell of a workplace..." Sanji cursed out loud. He needed a smoke.

"Young people sure are energetic, yohohoho!" the older police officer Brook laughed. He had a pretty unusual laugh. "I would deal with that much paperwork probably inside a month!"

"Hey Skeleton! You are loosing your grip to work!" Franky mocked his partner, the stupid nickname probably referring to his partners skinny form.

"Sorry, Franky-san!" Brook apologiced but it didn't sound like he was genuinely sorry.

"So newbie, where did you come from?" Franky inquired.

"Eh?" Sanji voiced out. "I was working at the Baratie's station after my graduation but the shitty geezer kicked me out saying that I needed some change."

"At Baratie?!" Brook gasped. "But isn't that one of the most respected police stations?!"

"You are out of the career ladder, newbie!" Franky laughed and opened a bottle of Cola with his teeth.

Sanji pulled out his pack of cigarettes slowly. "I will go for a smoke," he informed the older police officers. His head was aching for smoke.

He put the cigarette between his lips, lit it and blowed it slowly.

_Ah, this is the best...nicotine sure is great..._

His hands were hurting from filling in too much files. The shitty geezer had never given him so much to do but it must be because he didn't want to stress him too much. He still saw him as a kid, not as a graduated police officer who could take care of his job.

He knew he still had a long way to go. He had only a year of work experience at Baratie so he was just a beginner in his work. Totally newbie, actually.

He had thought that his new work place would resemble Baratie a lot: strict order and strict schedule. He didn't want to admit it, but his new sergeant was a fool. Earlier that day he had ran around the building, asking for snacks and finally getting scolded by the beautiful female officer Nami. By the way she handled the situation, it was pretty normal behaviour from their boss.

Then there were also those older officers, Franky and Brook. Brook had a huge afro and he spent a lot of time combing it. On the other hand, Franky had a blue, wild rockabilly hair which nobody in his age should have. And he was walking around in the office without his trousers and his shirt wide open. He tried to explain that he was feeling hot but so was everyone else: it was summer, after all!

But his partner was the most annoying of all of them. He didn't even count the ladies into this weirdo-competition, of course. His partner was indeed a talented police officer, but he was also damn lazy. All he did during the day was fill in one file and that was only after Sanji had put some pressure on him.

It seemed like an utterly hopeless place to work in. He didn't know if he could stay there for a long time. Even though the ladies were there to save his day, all the men would spoil it.

...

The next day arrived and Sanji literally dragged himself back to work. His head was throbbing from the stress and he wasn't really happy to return back to his new work place. It had turned out to be one hell of a work place with lazy colleagues. Lazy colleagues always meant more work and he had already had enough to do yesterday.

He was prepared to greet the lovely secretary behind the desk but saw a new guy standing there, talking with the woman. The guy was small-sized for a man, he was wearing a pink hat and his uniform looked few sizes too big for him.

_I bet hundred euros that this guy has to be a worker of this station!_

"Ah! You must be the new guy!" The young man turned to face him slowly and shoke his hand. "I am Tony Tony Chopper, the police doctor working here!" he introduced himself. Chopper looked pretty young, actually. And he seemed pretty...normal too.

"I am Blackleg Sanji, and I am your new guy indeed!" Sanji introduced himself. He was actually getting used to introducing himself.

"How was your first day? And don't tell me that you didn't get along with Zoro...?" Chopper inquired and Sanji sighed. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, that guy is pretty distant and lazy and gets really annoyed when I ask him to do his job!" Sanji explained and Chopper nodded.

"Just give him a chance, okay?" Chopper asked nicely. "He might be a little hard to get along with and maybe a little bit stubborn but I think you will be fine!" Chopper reassured the newbie. "Then, I should get going, I just came to drop some files in here! See you again!"

"Sorry if I took your time," Sanji apologiced."See you again!" Sanji somehow really hoped that he would see the police doctor again soon because at the moment he was the only sane man around there.

"No problem! Bye!" the small doctor shouted before leaving the building.

Sanji greeted the lovely secretary and climbed up the stairs. It would be yet another long day in the office.

"Morning, Sanji-san!" Brook greeted the blond.

"Good morning to you too,"Sanji sighed and sat down to his place. He looked around the room for a while, checking if beautiful Nami had arrived but she was nowhere to be seen.

Their office was big enough for six officers. Franky and Brook had their desks in the corner right next to Luffy's own office and Zoro's and Sanji's desks were right next to them. Opposite of them there were two desks, another one was apparently for Nami and and the other for Usopp. He guessed that Chopper must have an own room because doctors needed some privacy for their patients.

Sanji relaxed in his chair and looked at his yet empty desk. Soon someone would run in and give him a pile of paperwork to do.

"Hey! Did you miss me already?!" a new voice shouted out. Sanji turned his head to look at the man whose nose was ridiculously long.

"Not exactly,"Franky said while pushing the new man out of his way."It was actually suupeer peaceful in here!"

"Usopp-san! How was your work trip?" Brook inquired, leaning against his table.

"It went well! The great Usopp-sama shot down enemies like a kid would catch ants!" he praised himself before he realised the new face in their office."Are you the new guy?"

Sanji was distracted by his long nose for a while before he offered his hand to greet the man and introduce himself. "Blackleg Sanji."

"Blackleg? That's cool name! You can call me Usopp!" the man introduced himself. "So...how did you end to this poor Police Station?"

"Old geezer back at Baratie decided to kick me out, that's all. And your boss offered me new job immediately after that," Sanji explained.

"That's how Luffy is..." Usopp nodded. "But hey, if you need any help in here, please don't hesitate to ask help!"

"Thanks," Sanji said simply.

_Well, this guy isn't half bad...maybe there are some normal people in here after all!_

"By the way, would you like to practise shooting?" Usopp suggested suddenly.

"That's a great idea!" Brook cheered.

"But...isn't your boss..." Sanji tried to stagger something but he had witnessed how normal logic didn't work in here.

"Well, our boss usually arrives at least an hour late so we don't need to worry about him!" Usopp grinned. "Hey Brook, could you stay in case of alarm?"

"Leave it to me, Usopp-san!" Brook vowed and the two of them headed towards the shooting hall.

"So...how do like your new partner?" Usopp inquired.

"Well, he is pretty stubborn bastard and I simply don't get along with him..." Sanji admitted.

"Try to bear with him for a while at least, okay? I know Zoro is hard to handle but please give him a chance," Usopp almost begged. He actually sounded somehow sad.

"Another one is asking me that during a one day...very well, I will try my best..." Sanji promised and the long-nosed man smiled.

Sanji wondered what was the big deal with "getting along with Zoro". It couldn't be a coincidence that two people had already asked him to bear with the stubborn partner. To him, it seemed like he was some sort of trouble maker who couldn't get along with people and his colleagues were desperately looking for someone fitting to be his partner.

Somebody was already practising shooting. The sound of a gun couldn't be mistaken to other sounds. Sanji and Usopp stepped in and saw the green-haired man trying to hit his goal. And he did.

"Eh...you are actually pretty good..." Sanji praised the man when he finished shooting. "What's your points?"

Zoro seemed to count his points for a while before he grinned. "New record is 82 points."

Sanji blinked in surprise. "Really? That's exactly the same as mine!" he couldn't believe the coincidence. "What about you, Usopp?"

"Oi, you don't even need to ask!" Zoro hissed."He never misses his targets!"

"Really?" Sanji blinked.

"That's right! I am a natural talent!" Usopp praised himself.

"Then I won't match against you," Sanji stated and turned to face Zoro."How about this: the looser has to do the winner's paperwork?"

Zoro seemed to hesitate for a while before he grinned."Bring it on!"

It was to be expected that their match would be really equal: they got the same scores almost all the time. It seemed like neither of them was going to win like that. They both had the strong shooting gesture and steady hand. It was as if they were twins!

"So...it's a draw?" Sanji stated when he counted their points. Both of them had exactly 82 points.

"It looks like it..."Zoro hissed and started to clean his weapon and Sanji sat down on the floor to do the same.

Finishing cleaning their weapons, they returned back to the office. Sanji greeted Nami who had arrived to her desk and she was handing out paperwork.

"And Zoro! This time you are going to do it!" Nami ordered strictly.

"But Nami!" Zoro hissed but apparently he had nothing clever to say in response.

"No 'buts'! You guys have to do your work at least when I am here, otherwise we can't get work done in time!" Nami explained and sighed deeply before returning to her place.

Everyone was actually working even though their sergeant hadn't arrived yet. It seemed like every male was scared of Nami somehow and didn't dare to leave job undone. Nami explained that if she wouldn't be there at least one day a week, they would have too much work to do at one go at the end of the month.

She was really happy to see that Sanji was working hard unlike the other males in the room. Of course her partner Usopp did his work according to schedule, but Brook, Franky and Zoro were lazy as hell. They could zone around whole day long and not even open their files. Their sergeant was too soft on them!

Nami had to leave job earlier than usual and the lazy-trio wasn't working anymore. Franky was sipping his belowed Cola, Brook was doing some origami and Zoro was napping, or at least trying to nap before Sanji hit him with a file.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Zoro hissed, rubbing his head.

"That's for sleeping during work-hours!" Sanji hissed back at the man."Really, can't you do your job properly?! I am not going to do your job, just for you to know! Luffy didn't hire me to babysit you!"

...

**Author's note:**

Sorry that I didn't use dollars which could have been more familiar to many of you :/ But just for you to know, one euro is pretty close to one dollar ;)


	2. Mr Sunshine

Here goes the second chapter of this fanfic! :D I really like the whole idea in this fanfic, even though it's hard to imagine the people of One Piece in the real world... Please review, favorite, follow and most of all, enjoy reading!

...

Sanji finished his work early and he took some of the files under Zoro's table. He would feel ashamed if he would only lay on the floor and do basically nothing. The green-haired man was snoring loudly but his stomach was grumbling even louder.

"Really...isn't this idiot going to eat?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"He usually forgets to eat," Usopp noted. "He calls it endurance training!"

Sanji stared at his new partner. "That's just stupid!" he hissed and tried to ignore the sound of stomach grumbling but he couldn't. "Are there any basic ingredients in the kitchen?"

"Eh?" Usopp voiced out. "Well, there is bount to be always something 'small' in Luffy's category. He is making sure that we have enough food in there. Don't tell me you are gonna cook for him?" Usopp teased but he couldn't know how serious the blond was.

"What if I am?" Sanji smirked. "I can't focus on working if there is a hunrgy person in the same room with me!"

Usopp looked at the newbie with disbelief. Did he really want to feed the stubborn, green-haired man?

Sanji couldn't care less about what the others thought about feeding his partner. He didn't care who it was as long as nobody had to feel hungry.

_Being hungry voluntarily is not right! Curse that guy, he made me remember something I didn't want to..._

Sanji wrapped up something pretty simple. He was pretty used to cooking, it was like a second nature to him. It was a hobby which helped him to take his mind of the things he wanted to forget.

He put the bowl full of food on Zoro's table, letting the delicious smell spread all over the room. Soon the green-haired man started to sniff around and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the free meal in disbelief. "What's that?"

"It's food. Don't waste it," Sanji adviced and the man took the bowl carefully. "It's not poisoned, idiot."

"I know that," Zoro answered calmly. "Why?"

"Why, you ask?! Because your stomach is grumbling so loud I can't focus on my work even though it's your work!" Sanji raged. "Eat and get back to work."

Zoro stared at the food for a while before he took a spoonfull of food. He chewed it slowly, taste-tested it carefully. "This isn't half bad."

"Of course not since I made it!" Sanji hissed and tried to focus on his work now that he had taken care of one hungry man who should be able to take care of himself.

"I didn't know you could cook," Zoro stated suddenly. He had finished eating the meal and the bowl was almost like it had been licked clean.

"Well, some people have to learn how to cook to take care of themselves," Sanji said in a slightly mocking tone. "But you shouldn't fotget to eat. It will affect your work and also mine work in this case!"

Zoro thought about it for a while. Was his new partner worried about him or annoyed that his hunger bothered his work? He couldn't decide so he just nodded slighty and sat back down to his chair, taking few files to work with.

"Zoro, you are actually going to do your work?!" Usopp raised his voice slightly and blinked. "Nami isn't here you know!"

Zoro smirked at the long-nosed man."Well, I am actually feeling like doing my job for once!"

"Miracle! Miracle!" Franky and Brook cheered, clapping their hands.

"YOU SHOULD DO YOUR WORK TOO!" Usopp noted and the duo fell silent.

The day went calmly without any alarms. Brook explained that usually other stations were ordered to deal with the crimes directly and their station would mostly fill in files. Well, sometimes they were needed when other stations' policemen were already dealing with some sort of crime.

Sanji wondered if his new work would tire him out. Of course he had been prepared to do paperwork but he had expected to get out once in a while. He hated if he had to sit all day long and do the same thing all over again. Well, not all the cases were the same but most of them were just usual criminal cases which had nothing worth of one's interest.

Luffy arrived to work an hour before his work-day ended. It was something rather unusual for him to be that much late from work: it was almost the same as if he had skipped the work. But he was hell-bent on doing his job so he decided to work until he was finished: it probably meant that he would work all night long and then be late tomorrow again. But no matter how late he was, others greeted him happily as if nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, I just met some old pals!" Luffy smirked, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"So you met Shanks?" Franky inquired from their sergeant.

"Yup!" Luffy admitted happily but didn't bother to explain any further. Sanji suspected that everyone else except he knew who this Shanks was. "By the way, Usopp, your wife is waiting downstairs!"

"Usopp, you're married?" Sanji wondered out aloud.

"Yeah! My wife Kaya is the most beautiful woman I have ever met!" Usopp praised. "And we have triplets, Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi! They are five years old!"

"You have even kids?" Sanji gasped. He had thought that this guy wouldn't be too famous with women because of his long nose but apparently he was wrong.

_Well, maybe his wife has got some sort of obsession with long-nosed men..._

"Yeah! They are really nice kids!" Usopp smiled brightly. "But I have to go, I don't want to make my lovely wife wait for too long! See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" they shouted at the long-nosed man before he excused himself from the office.

Sanji streched his back and tried to reach the roof with his hands. His muscles were stuck from sitting all the day, telling him to do something else than sit in his apartment. The familiar headache from the morning was already forgotten when he had gotten his hands full of work and mind focused on something else.

Everyone else except sergeant Monkey, who had vowed to do his work properly, finished their yet another day at office. With Nami's help, they had managed to get something done even without Sanji's work ethic.

...

Blackleg Sanji opened the door to his apartment slowly. His hands were aching from all the writing done that day and he felt like enjoying a warm bath immediately.

Sanji lived in an old apartment house pretty near the Shabody's city centre. The rent was pretty cheap even though the location and the apartment's size were something he had never even dreamed of with his budjet. Well, maybe the rent was low because the scenery was the worst: all you could see from the window was the outer wall of the neighbouring building. If you tried to think of the positive side of it, his privacy was top-class.

Sanji had a pretty big kitchen in his apartment. Nowadays they built smaller kitchen's because people didn't cook that often anymore, but Sanji needed lots of space to work with. His kitchen was his sanctuary and he always kept it spotlessly clean. His cabinets, fridge and freezer were always full of various different kinds of ingredients many people hadn't even heard of. It didn't seem like a place where a single male would live at.

Even though he was pretty strict about his kitchen, it didn't mean that he would take as good care of the other rooms. His living room was clean enough at the moment but his bedroom was more like a storage room. He had a separate closet and a small storage room for all the stuff in his bedroom but he hadn't had enough time to organize them since he moved. He even had a small guest room which he kept clean in case someone would pay a surprise visit.

Sanji opened the door to the balcony and took out a cigarette. He always smoked outside because even though he smoked, he didn't like the smell of the smoke stuck in his furniture or clothes. Ladies didn't like the smell either and that alone was enough of a reason to smoke outside and wash his clothes often.

Sanji took his time to enjoy the smoke which calmed his nerves after a stressfull day at work. His first impression of his new work wasn't the best possible but he wanted to give it a chance. It had only been two days since he started so he shouldn't do sudden decisions before keeping an eye on the situation properly.

He closed the door to the balcony gently and pulled the curtains in front of the window, even though there was nobody staring inside. The old geezer back at Baratie had given him some old-fashioned curtains with flower patterns for free and he couldn't refuse the offer coming from his former boss. He would buy new ones when he would have enough money and time for that.

He decided to start with organizing a bookshelf in the living room. It was a normal, wooden and pretty board bookshelf from his previous apartment. The bookshelf was big enough for all of his cooking books and some other books he liked. There was also one shelf where he could put some pictures in frames. Sanji had the habit of doing one thing per day in his slow moving project but even one box out of his bedroom meant more space for him to sleep.

The blond couldn't help but wonder his partners behaviour. Calling hunger as an endurance training, not doing his job properly without Nami ordering him around and bossing others like their sergeant. His personality was apparently pretty complicated.

Sanji thought of Zoro and suddenly he remembered one moment from the previous day.

_- -"But it was a perfect timing for us! Our officer Zoro just returned back to work but he doesn't have a partner anymore so you will take her place!" Luffy explained, nodding his head repeatedly._

_"Returned? Did he have a some sort of holiday?" Sanji inquired but he didn't want to be too rude._

_"Well, not really...he will tell you himself!" Luffy said, his tone suddenly changing for a while. - - _

He wondered why the green-haired man didn't have a partner anymore. The simplest answer would be something related to his stubborn personality: maybe he had diffculties in getting along with other people? Maybe his partner got angry at him and asked for a transfer to some other station. But getting a transfer for such a reason wasn't easy nowadays.

Zoro's so called 'holiday' was also a big guestion. Had he been travelling or did he have some sort of sick leave? Luffy hadn't sounded exactly happy while speaking about it so it must have been something bad such as disease or close relative's death.

Sanji spend the whole evening thinking about the idiot and he even saw some ridiculous dream of his partner.

...

"Mornings..." Sanji growled first thing in the morning. His eyes were blood-shot from staying up late and watching some stupid romantic movie when he couldn't fall asleep because of some stupid thoughts of a certain man.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine,"Zoro hissed. "You have a bad day or something?"

"Oh, how did you figure it out so soon?! I thought I hid it perfectly!" Sanji answered with irony and fell to his chair, only to fell to the floor. His partner was trying to hold back laughter when he stood up from the floor and tried to sit down on his chair again, this time making sure that he wouldn't fall off the chair.

"Good morning, guys! It's going to be suupeer day today!" Franky greeted them with some stupid pose.

"Does it mean you are going to get work done?" Zoro grinned even though he knew what Franky's suupeer day usually meant.

"No way!" Franky hissed. "My Cola delivery arrived this morning so nothing can go wrong today!" Then he looked at the newbie who was sulking in his chair. "Bad day, bro?"

"You shouldn't speak to him, he might even bite," Zoro teased, trying to annoy Sanji and he seriously managed to do that when the blond actually bit his arm.

"Energetic as always, aren't you?!" Brook cheered when he saw the two of them having a sort of fight.

"He bit me!" Zoro revealed and pointed at the blond who was staring at everyone from behind his desk.

"Sanji-san, that's not nice! You should play nice with others!" Brook preached, making it sound like they were in kindergarden, not in some shitty police station.

Sanji concentrated on filling in the files fully. It was a good thing he had something to concentrate on apart from bullying his colleagues with his bad mood. He only hoped he wouldn't feel embarrased about his behaviour after a good night's sleep.

Nami arrived to work a little later than others, dragging their sergeant with her. She had seen him drooling in front of a dougnut shop and forced him to get in work on time.

"Morning everyone!" Nami greeted everyone with a bright smile which could belong to some goddess. "I will prepare some coffee, who'd like some? It's ten cents each!"

Franky, Brook and Zoro raised their hands and pointed at Sanji. " A big cup for the newbie, please!"

"So coffee for everyone?" Nami counted and headed towards the kitchen. She felt a little sorry for the new worker but all she could do was support him as well as she could. It didn't mean she wouldn't make the man pay for his coffee!

...

There was an alarm around midday, a little after the police doctor Chopper arrived to the station. He had some free time in his hands at the moment and he had thought of running some basic health check-up for the officers at the Strawhat station. However, the alarm ruined his plans a big time.

Because Nami's partner had some other business to attend and police had to work in pairs, Franky and Brook got away from the paperwork. It wasn't such a good idea to let a new guy go to the field before he had stabilized his relationship with his partner. Besides, Sanji was the only male actually doing his work.

"What was their field job about?" Sanji inquired. He really felt like getting out some steam but going on the field was not the best possible way to do it. He hoped that they had a bunching bag at the station's gym.

"According to the description, there is a madman fooling around with an axe in the city centre's park hall. He might be someone we know already so they hoped that we can take care of him like we did the last time," Nami explained and continued her work. It was somehow admirable how the woman was able to get back to work immediately after sharing some piece of information or cracking a joke.

Even though nobody said it out aloud, everyone was worried over their colleagues. They knew police work included danger but it was still scary when someone they knew left to do their work. So they tried to wait patiently for Brook and Franky's return.

Soon the older officers returned, dragging the arrested person behind them. It was a miracle how the skinny Brook could overpower the big guy they had arrested.

"Behave yourself, Morgan!" Franky adviced. "You know that your struggle doesn't lead anywhere!"

"So it was the 'famous' Axe-hand Morgan after all..." Nami sighed after hearing the ruckus coming from the hallway.

"Axe-hand?" Sanji wondered the weird name. Well, he was one to talk: Blackleg didn't differ much from Axehand, actually.

"It's a nickname we gave to him. He basically does no harm to other people, he just likes to fool around with an axe and no matter how many axes we confiscate from him, he always comes back with a new one," Zoro explained calmly.

"Do you usually give nicknames to criminals?" Sanji asked in a mocking tone.

"Not really, there are just few special personalities we can't seem to forget!" Nami chuckled slightly at her own explanation.

"So are there many other criminals out there with nicknames?" Sanji inquired.

"There should be pretty many criminals with a nickname spoiling their reputation, yes," Zoro smirked. "As far as I know, not many criminals wants to get some weird nickname from police officers."

Sanji chuckled shortly and leaned against his desk. Maybe the Strawhat's police station wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought.

...

**Author's note:**

yay, Morgan appears! As you can probably guess, I will be using many characters from the original series in this fanfic :D It's really funny trying to imagine them in the real world and make them and their abilities sort of realistic :3 Please send me pm or review if you have some specific character you would like to see in this fanfic :)


	3. Train, dougnuts and Kenshi-san

Third chapter of this story! I really want to bring as many characters from the original series to this story as possible :D I think this fanfic will be really long because I want to include many events into this story :)

...

When Morgan's report was written, they decided to take a break. The older officers earned it since they had done their field job properly and with a great succees: no civils were hurt yet again. Civils didn't count Franky, who had received a slight hit of the axe to his chest but luckily it hadn't pierced trough.

"That accident has been pretty lucky to you, Franky-san!" Brook laughed when Chopper rushed into the office after hearing that one of the officers had been injured in the line of duty.

"Franky, I will clean the wound. In my office,now," the small doctor said in a demanding voice.

"Tsk, I have no choice, I guess? I will be back soon!" Franky hissed and followed the small doctor.

"What accident were you talking about, Brook?" Sanji inquired when Franky had closed the office door behind of him.

"Well, let's say that he was run over by a train and he has got an artificial breastbone because of the accident," Brook explained shortly.

"Run over by a train?!" Sanji gasped. "How is that guy even alive?!"

"Are you an idiot or something?" Zoro joked."The train had just left the station, it wasn't even going fast."

"I could have guessed that but what happened?" Sanji inquired the details. He didn't know if it was something Franky wanted him to know but he was too curious about the case.

"There was a criminal in that train and we needed to stop it so Franky stood at the railroad track, trying to get the train stop," Brook explained. He knew that his partner wouldn't mind sharing this information. "The train started to slow down immediately after seeing him but it hit his chest hard enough to cause some serious bone fracture."

Sanji was silent for a while before he wanted to check something. "Do you think your partner minds if I know about that accident too?"

"Not at all!" Brook reassured the blond. "He often jokes about it too, saying that he is some sort of immortal cyborg officer! Even though he doesn't travel with trains anymore..." Brook explained, smiling slightly.

Sanji hadn't really thought that someone at his workplace might have some hard experiences. He had been the only one with traumatic experience at his old station and nobody could indentify with him. Well, his experience was probably worse than getting run over by a train: he would rather get run over by a train than suffer from memoirs from those events.

"Hey, you alright?"

Sanji raised his head and turned to look at Zoro who had touched his shoulder slightly. "You got pale all of a sudden."

"It's nothing...probably just the lighting playing trick on your eyes," Sanji staggered and noticed how Zoro and Brook shared looks behind his back but said nothing about it.

After a while, Franky came back to the office with a bandage covering his chest. " I am fine," he answered to his partner's worried look,"If it wasn't for the artificial chest, I would be pretty much not here anymore!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, partly of relief and partly of joy. "I told Sanji-san about the accident because I thought that you wouldn't mind."

"It doesn't suupeer matter to me!" Franky raised a thumb at Sanji. "It's sort of a hero story of how a pervert stops a train!"

"That train driver must have had a big shock...seeing a half-naked man standing on the railway..." Zoro teased.

"I might be a pervert but I wear normal clothes in the line of duty!" Franky hissed with an annoyed tone.

"Would that also count your office days in the future?" Sanji suggested, grinning slightly.

"You guys..." Franky lowered his voice."Why does it seem like you are trying to bully me?"

"We? No way, Franky-san! We would never do something like that, right?" Brook reassured and Zoro and Sanji nodded slightly.

_As if we would leave him alone..._

There was no other alarm that day. Sanji was trying to concentrate on his paperwork the best he could but he ended up cursing like a sailor many times during the day. He had a minor headache and it wasn't much of a help when Usopp stole their sergeant's dougnut and the sergeant started to chase his underlight around the building. He couldn't believe all of these people were trained police officers and adults even though they were able to work seriously IF they wanted. He hadn't seen them actually wanting to work so far.

Then he realised he hadn't smoked that day and it was probably one reason to his headache. He searched for his cigarettes but remembered that he had run out of them.

_Shit...just my luck...Well, I can probably wait until the work is over and buy more from the shop on the way to my apartment. It's not like I am going to die!_

For the rest of the day, he waited for getting to his way home and getting to buy some cigarettes. He didn't get lots work done that day anymore and got complains from Luffy even though he still got more work done than an average worker on that station that day.

_Can't you see your other underlights slacking all day long at work?!_

_..._

Sanji closed his apartment's door, leaning against the door and sliding on the floor slowly. He was holding the pack of cigatters for his dear life, as if his life depended on that one pack of cigarettes. He sighed deeply and stared at his freshly bough cigarettes like one could stare at their lover.

He was about to lit his cigarette straight there, inside his front door but he dragged himself to the balcony. He lowered his head, leaning on the railing and letting the wind blow his hair and take the smell of cigarette away.

He didn't know why he felt so stressed. The day had been nothing special expect for his boss' preach at him. Well, maybe he didn't want to get a preach from his boss: he wanted to show the old geezer that he was capable of doing his work even without him fussing around. The memories from those days had also crossed his mind and it was pretty hard to get them out of his head.

Sanji finished his smoke and went to his kitchen to think of what should he eat. He opened the fridge, staring at its insides and closing it again. He leaned against the kitchen table, not feeling like eating at all.

He sat on the sofa, thinking of turning on the TV but what would he watch? There would only be some shitty soap operas or comedies at this time of the day. Besides, his television was still in his bedroom in the big box and he didn't have enough energy to unpack it. It could wait.

The sofa was somehow really comfortable. He searched for a better position and smiled slightly. He could just fall asleep in there.

And he did. He woke up around the midnight but didn't feel like dragging himself to his own bed so he just continued enjoying his slumber even though he would wake up with some miserable back-pain.

...

Sanji woke up when his phone rang in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the number before answering.

"Good morning sergeant," he said, sounding a little bit grumpy.

"Yo, Sanji! You have a field job to do!" Luffy shouted happily. Sanji watched the clock - how could his boss possibly be at work before six o'clock?

"What kind of?" Sanji yawned.

"Well, Zoro will explain the details when he picks you up," Luffy explained and was about to shut down his phone before he remembered something rather important. "And when it's Zoro picking you up, it could take more than an hour so don't panic! But you should hurry up, this job is a matter of life and death! You have to be in the location at eight o'clock or you are fired!"

The line fell silent.

_What the hell is with this field job? Zoro's arrival taking more than an hour vs hurry up? Something doesn't sound right here! Where the hell does that guy live anyways?! Outside the city maybe?_

Sanji decided to take a quick shower before dressing up for work. The water was too cold and he would surely give a call to the administrator of a condominium after his important field job. He tried to dress up properly but couldn't find his other sock so he ended up wearing one white and one black sock.

Zoro hadn't arrived yet so he thought of making something small as a breakfast. Luffy had called around 05:40 and now it was already 06:20. He hoped that their assignments location wasn't too far from the city centre because he didn't want to get fired because of a certain, green-haired man. This case must really be something if their boss threatened them with sacks.

It was 07:20 when his partner finally showed up with a police car. Sanji stepped out of his apartment and rushed downstairs to his partner.

"What took you so long?!" Sanji cursed while attaching the seatbelt.

"It was a long way!" Zoro explained, rubbing his head slightly. He had been driving for two hours.

"Where the hell do you live?!" Sanji asked.

"I live at Rayleigh's street," Zoro answered calmly and Sanji blinked. He couldn' believe a man like him had made is as a police officer: he lived less than two kilometres from his apartment! Now he understood what Luffy meant.

"Maybe I should drive? This was an important mission and we can't be late from there!" Sanji hissed and Zoro started to laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Fine, let's switch. You can drive, newbie," Zoro teased. He was still trying to stop his laughter.

They switched places and Sanji got to drive. It had been a long time since he last drove but he could still remember it clearly. "So what's the adress? And don't tell me it's far and we don't make it," Sanji hissed and Zoro pulled out a note with an adress in it.

"Kerlot Street 3," Zoro said as if he had just sat into a cab and given the adress to the taxi driver.

Sanji blinked at the answer. He remembered that adress pretty clearly and he couldn't believe his ears. "Dougnut shop? Has there been a robbery or something?"

"No. It's just that Luffy ran out of his dougnuts," Zoro explained with a smirk. "Don't tell me he said that there was an important field job and you took it seriously?"

"I think that's pretty much what happened,"Sanji hissed and grabbed the wheel. He was pretty pissed off with his new sergeant. "I am gonna spill his guts with a kitchen knife, trust me."

"That's fine by me," Zoro stated calmly. "But I think it would be the end of your career."

"So I shouldn't do it?!" Sanji gasped.

Zoro hesitated for a while. "Probably not. Just let's get this over with!"

They had to wait for a while in the front of the dougnut store before it opened. They picked up the dougnuts quickly and went to the station on foot: it was almost across the street, curse it!

"Should I take those dougnuts to him? You are somehow annoyed..." Zoro inquired but Sanji shoke his head.

"I will deliver these shitty dougnuts and do my job but I will do it my way!" Sanji said and smirked. He already knew where the kitchen knives were at the police station. Zoro had a bad feeling about letting the blond handle it but he decided to give him a chance.

Sanji stepped inside the station, greeting the beautiful secretary Robin and taking the stairs to their office and trough the office he would go to their chef's office.

"Sanji! Happy you made it!" Luffy cheered like usual, literally drooling all over his papers.

"Here are your dougnuts, sergeant," Sanji said in a normal tone.

Luffy looked at the dougnuts. Policemen ate dougnuts, it was a cliche, so why wouldn't he do the same? They had a delicious frosting and you could feel the oil against your tongue.

He reached to grab the first dougnut but pulled his hand away when the dougnut was pierced by a knife. He stared at his underlight, swallowing hard. "If you EVER call me before SIX A.M, scaring the shit out of me with some IMPORTANT FIELD JOB, then tell me STRAIGHT AWAY that it's just some STUPID MISSION TO FETCH SOME SHITTY DOUGNUTS FOR YOU!" Sanji raged and took a deep breath. "Are we clear?"

Luffy nodded his head slowly, scared of the new worker he had hired.

Sanji stepped outside his sergeant office, closing the door and sighing deeply. He had been afraid that he would be kicked out due to his behaviour.

"I guess you have learned how to handle Luffy," Zoro grinned behind his desk. He didn't dare to say something else because the blond still had the kitchen knife in his hand.

"Yohohoho! I have never seen Luffy-san so scared!" Brook laughed, remembering the face their boss had made. "But I don't know if he was scared for his dougnuts or his life!"

"Are you stupid or something?" Franky hissed. "Of course he values his daily dougnuts more than his life!"

"Is he stupid or something and is your logic crazy?" Sanji wondered out aloud but smiled slightly. Nobody was saying a bad word about what he had done, more likely they were praising him. Well, the fact that he had a weapon in his hand might have something to do with their politeness but he said nothing.

...

Luffy apologiced his choice of words a little later that day. He knew he should take his job more seriously and he promised to change his attitude. At least a little bit, or a worth of one dougnut as he said. Well, it was still better than nothing.

Sanji had his hands full of paperwork, again. He had already done his work but there was still a big pile of paperwork from others. Brook, Franky and Zoro each had a pile of at least one meter to take care of and Sanji wanted to help them even though they didn't actually deserve his help. There was also this one fact: he would get bored sitting all day long doing nothing so he could as well help his colleagues. His colleagues were good people, after all. Maybe lazy, but good people.

He leaned against the table, resting his head against his hands and taking a deep breath. He had worked for a long time at one go without a break and he definitely needed one. This time he had cigarettes to smoke so everything was fine.

"I will go for a smoke," Sanji informed others and stood up.

"Hey, it's not time for a break yet," Zoro noted but when Sanji stared at him coldly, he swallowed hard.

"Are you fucking serious?! I have worked all day long without a break! I am a total opposite of some people who can't do their job! I deserve one shitty break!" Sanji hissed and kicked Zoro's feet when he passed by the man.

Sanji got down the stairs slowly, dragging his feet behind him. He couldn't understand why they had to argue with each other like this. It was pretty annoying.

"Something wrong, Sanji-san?"

Sanji raised his head to look at the black-haired woman behind the desk. "Nothing for you to worry about. That shitty Marimo is just getting on my nerves," Sanji admitted.

"Marimo? That's definitely a new nickname for him," Robin chuckled. "But it fits him."

"I will call him that from now on," Sanji grinned and was about to continue his journey outside to smoke before Robin interrupted him.

"I know he might be a little bit difficult to get along, but please give Kenshi-san an opportunity. I think you remind him of his former partner," Robin explained, being the third one to ask him to give Zoro a chance.

"Why is everyone asking me to get along with him? What was he like, his former partner? And why Kenshi-san?" Sanji inquired.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this but..." Robin hesitated, checking if someone could hear their conversation. "His former partner died. Kenshi-san is because he and she used to practise using swords as a hobby of some sort of."

"Wait, she?! His partner was a woman?!" Sanji gasped. "What a lucky bastard!"

Robin chuckled at the reaction, somehow happy that the man didn't inquire all the details. "But you should hurry up with your break if you don't want them to nag at you."

"Ah, you are probably right, Robin-chan!" Sanji hissed, heading towards the front door.

_So his partner died...so that was the "vacation" Luffy was talking about...were they close? How do I resemble his former partner, a woman?! I wonder what kind of a hottie she was... ~ _

He took the smoke and lit it slowly.

_How did she die? Was it an accident? Some sort of disease? An occupational accident? I can't know and I don't know why it bothers me this much! It would be good to know something about my partner but I don't want to be too curious...if he doesn't want to speak about it, then let it be. _

Sanji couldn't help but be bothered by it, however. He found himself staring at his partner many times during the rest of the day, wondering what kind of a relationship they had had and how did she die. Maybe it was some sort of big tragedy nobody wanted to talk about since Robin had been somehow so unwilling to share some more information.

...

**Author's note:**

I want to reveal pieces of their history slowly, not the whole story at once :) You can probably already guess who Zoro's partner was, right? ;)


	4. Basement files

Fourth chapter! I am really happy about this story and my Beta is nagging at me to get some work done ( it's good thing, at least usually :_D ). I am really into this story and I have planned many events already! ;) It will be lots of fun! :) Please send me suggestions related to this fanfic, if you have some :)

...

It was the last day of the week at work for Sanji. He was stretching his arms and trying to find a comfortable sitting position but the chair was pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey, Zoro, Sanji! I have a field job for you guys!" Luffy shouted when he arrived to the office.

Sanji wondered what kind of a field job it would be. His experience with their sergeant's field jobs wasn't too good. "Does it include fetching dougnuts for you?"

"No! It's a proper field job!" Luffy hissed. He was annoyed that his people were making fun of him. "There has been a robbery at one farm, I want you guys to check it. Other stations are pretty busy at the moment," Luffy explained,handing the papers to Zoro and crossing his arms - he was sulking like a child.

"Nojiko's mandarin farm in the Cocoyashi village,right?" Zoro read out aloud. "Their house was broken into a month ago also."

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked and rubbed his jaw. "It can't be a coincidence. Go there and solve this mystery! But please, keep quiet about this around Nami," Luffy noted and Sanji nodded even though he didn't know who this Nojiko was.

Zoro was about to grab the police car's keys before Sanji snatched them. "Hey!"

"You. Get. Lost. Me. Drive," Sanji ordered strickly and even Zoro realised their salary would be cut down if they were spending too much time into this case.

They sat on the car and put their seatbelts on. "So who is this Nojiko and how is she related to Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Nojiko and Nami are sisters. Well, they were adopted but they are like real sisters," Zoro explained.

"That explains it. Luckily Nami-san wasn't around when Luffy barged in," Sanji hissed and Zoro nodded slightly.

"Gen is their adoptive father, you might have met him. He works as a security guard around the town," Zoro added and Sanji definitely remembered someone with that name.

"How about their adoptive mother?" Sanji asked and Zoro gulped.

"She died...on the line of duty...she was a police, really strong and everyone respected her strongly," Zoro explained shortly and fell silent.

Sanji couldn't take the silence for long. "What do the files say?"

"The robbery was around 03:20 AM. Somebody broke into the house trough the window and literally trashed the place. Gen rushed into the scene and tried to chase the criminal away but received a bang to his head. According to medics, he should have went to the hospital to get his head checked but he is a stubborn man."

"How about Nojiko?"

"She got there and saw only a glimbse of the robber but didn't try to chase the criminal when she saw Gen on the ground," Zoro answered the guestion shortly and Sanji nodded.

"Did the same happen a month ago?"

"Pretty much the same," Zoro explained. "But Gen and Nojiko weren't present then so the robber took his time to look around better and didn't trash the place like now."

"This seems like a mystery," Sanji sighed.

"Luffy loves mysteries so he doesn't mind having one taken care of at his station," Zoro chuckled slightly.

"One weird sergeant we have," Sanji sighed deeper and Zoro smiled slightly.

They drove the bumpy rode and soon there were mandarins growing on each side of the road. The farm was pretty big and there were many separate buildings at the yard. They parked the car and Sanji locked the door even though Zoro said that it wasn't necessary.

"You must be here because of the robbery last night, am I correct?"

Sanji looked at the woman who had appeared on the front door. She had light lilac hair and tattoos in her right arm. "Good morning, you must be Nojiko?" Sanji inquired and the woman nodded.

"Come on in, Gen is inside," Nojiko adviced and they stepped in only to meet the chaos inside.

The files were right about "trashing the place". The house was like a hurricane would have hit it, papers all over the floors and walls, pieces of chairs and cabinets sticking out everywhere. Some dusty curtains with mandarin-pattern and few vases broken into million pieces.

"The officers told us not to clean before somebody would look around the place more closely," Nojiko noted and Sanji nodded gently.

"So could you tell us what happened from the very beginning? We knew what we read from the files but we want to hear the whole story coming from you," Sanji inquired and Nojiko nodded, taking the officers to the furthest room. There was a man with big scars sitting in the corner.

"Gen, the police officers came!" Nojiko informed and the man lifted his head slowly. "They want you to tell the whole story."

Gen stared at Zoro and Sanji, staring at Sanji intensively. "It was around 03:20 when I woke up to all the noises downstairs. I got up slowly and tried to sneak towards the intruder and surprise him but he noticed me and hit me with a vase," Gen explained the events simply.

"How about Nojiko?" Zoro asked.

"I went after Gen when I realised he had went to chase the intruder away and I found him knocked out cold on the ground," Nojiko told them.

"Can either one of you say what the intruder looked like? Gender? Size? Something special about him or her?" Sanji inquired the details.

"It was definitely a man," Gen stated. "He was rather big, well-muscled and he had long hair."

"I remember seeing a tattoo in his arm," Nojiko said quietly."But Gen, didn't you say something about a smell?"

Zoro blinked at the word 'smell'. "What kind of a smell?"

"A smell of fish," Gen explained.

"A fish?" Sanji wondered out aloud but then continued with the interview. "Do you have any idea of why the intruder would chose your house? Is there anything worth stealing?"

"Not really...we are not really rich..." Nojiko sighed.

"But the fact that he came again, trashing the place means that he might do it again," Sanji stated, trying to think. "And the fact that he came again meant that he didn't find whatever he had looked for the first and and the fact that he had to rush out after trashing the place, it's pretty clear he didn't find what he was looking for."

"Oi, you clever or something?" Zoro teased. It wasn't professional behaviour but Gen and Nojiko didn't seem to mind.

"I haven't shown you my full talent yet," Sanji hissed and returned back to the topic. "And also the way he does his crimes tells something about the criminal. According to Gen, he is well-muscled, so he should be able to do some serious damage to his poor victim, right? Strong guys usually use all of their strenght when they get caught but he didn't. That probably means he doesn't want to get any unneseccary attention. This guy is probably professional."

Zoro blinked. He would have never thought his new partner would be so clever.

"Could this intruder be related to Bell-mére? I know she was a police and she probably met many professional criminals," Sanji asked.

"Actually...the intruder never looked to our basement and that's the place where Bell-mére used to keep her work files and notes in," Nojiko remembered. "But the door has been stuck since her death and we can't open it."

"Can you show it to us?" Zoro suggested and Nojiko nodded, heading towards the basement which entrance was behind the house.

"The basement is pretty big, Bell-mére used to work there especially during the summer when it was so hot outside," Nojiko explained and pointed at the door.

Zoro stepped closer the door and tried to pull the handle but the door didn't even stir. "It's really firmly stuck. We can't get it open without proper tools."

"Do you mind if I break the door?" Sanji asked from Nojiko and Gen, and seeing them nod he stepped closer the door.

"Oi joi, this door is strong!" Zoro hissed, trying to stop his new, crazy partner but he couldn't.

"The door is strong but it doesn't matter if we can't get it open. He can as well open it by force and we can install a new door," Gen explained, staring at the blond.

Sanji tested the door first. He tried to push it with his leg slighty and it bend down a little. Then he took few steps backwards to speed up and then he ran towards the door, preparing his leg to kick the door open.

Zoro's jaw fell when he saw the door bending beneath the blond's leg and finally giving up. There was a loud crash when the door fell on the basement floor.

"That takes care of it!" Sanji hissed, trying to tap the dust from his clothes. He looked at the entrance, seeing the pitch-black basement. "I am not going in there, that's for sure!"

"What? You scared of dark?" Zoro teased but Sanji was serious.

"Nojiko can come with you and show you the way, she knows the basement," Gen suggested and turned to face Sanji. "Do you want to ask me something more?"

"Actually I could ask you something. Zoro, you go and fetch those files and notes if they are still there," Sanji ordered and he was left alone with Gen. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gen asked even though he knew what the blond was talking about.

"For not letting him drag me there," Sanji explained, sighing deeply while staring at the darkness of the basement.

"I recognised you from the newspapers but I doubted that you wanted your partner to know about it," Gen admitted and Sanji nodded.

"You guessed right. He doesn't know and I don't want him to know. At least not yet," Sanji sighed.

"But I was ratherly surprised to see you back at work. I though that you wouldn't return to being a police officer after those events," Gen shuddered at the thought of what the blond must have went trough but then he saw the look on the young officer's face. " Sorry if I reminded you of the events.

"It's fine! I can manage! Besides, not dealing with something like that is not really wise, is it?" Sanji chuckled and Gen relaxed.

The silence was interrupted when Zoro carried a big box of files and notebooks out of the basement. "These are all Bell-mére's case files and her personal notes as an officer. Do you mind if we take them and check them for some information?" Zoro asked.

"I think it's fine. We do nothing with those and if they are the reason why somebody is intruding our home, then it's only good for us if they are not here," Gen admitted and they headed towards the policecar.

"Thank you for your cooperation, give us a call if anything comes to your mind or something happens, okay?" Zoro adviced.

Sanji shoke Gen and Nojiko's hand. "We will return, hopefully with some information."

"I hope you do," Gen hissed.

...

They drove back to the station and when Sanji stopped the engine, he sighed deeply, leaning on the wheel.

"You alright?" Zoro asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sanji inquired quietly. Luckily his hair was covering his face so his partner couldn't see the face he was making.

"Well, you just seemed somehow tensed up back there," Zoro explained.

"It's nothing...just something from my past..." Sanji said in a tone telling Zoro not to inquire the details.

"Well, anyways, we should hurry up before we receive complaints from sergeant," Zoro adviced and they got out of the car, taking the box full of Bell-mére's files with them and hiding it into the storage room in case Nami would show up.

They stepped inside the station but the lovely secretary was nowhere to be seen. There were some loud noises coming from upstairs and someone was shouting.

"What the hell - - " Sanji wondered but Zoro seemed to understand what was going on.

"It's probably others fooling around," Zoro stated calmly, heading towards the stairs.

"Are you saying that THIS much of noise is normal?!" Sanji inquired and Zoro nodded.

"It's pretty normal. It would be weird if silence would be the only thing we hear," Zoro chuckled slightly at the blond's reaction.

They took the stairs to the office and opened the door slowly. Soon everyone rushed to them, some of them singing, one of them telling stories about the great-police Usopp-sama and one of them offering some Cola.

"Sanji! This is a party!" Luffy cheered and Franky threw the smaller man into the air.

"Yeah, I can see that but why?" Sanji wondered. Did they really have some stupid parties every week?

"It's a welcome party!" Luffy informed and Sanji blinked. Someone had organized a welcome party for him?

"Did you really think that Luffy wouldn't take the chance to organize a party?" Usopp grinned.

"Hey he doesn't know Luffy so well, at least not yet!" Franky hissed at the long-nosed man.

Sanji could do nothing else but stare in front of him. At his former work place, Baratie's station, there were strict rules and no parties were allowed. All the workers simply worked with each other : they weren't friends by any means.

This work place had turned out to be something different. These idiots were not arriving to work in time, they were zoning off all the time and letting Sanji do their share of work. They were stubborn and selfish. They were using their work time on keeping breaks and their breaks were used to working. And yet they were police officers!

Sanji couldn't help but grin at his own thoughts.

They must have spend a lot of time preparing that feast. They had lots of different kinds of foods from sweet onigiri to barbequed meat. There was also some alcohol but only Zoro and Nami drank some: Franky drank his beloved Cola with others who knew that they still had work to do and they could not possibly do it if they were drunk or suffering from a hangover.

"So what are you guys going to do during the weekend?" Usopp asked.

"Let me guess that someone has normal daddy's job, telling bed-time stories and playing pirates with them?" Zoro teased.

"I take that as a 'I have no plans'?" Usopp chuckled back at the man.

"Not really. I could visit Shimotsuki village and see how sensei is doing," Zoro planned. It was clear the man was slightly drunk but it didn't affect his behaviour too much: he just spoke more than usual.

"You didn't visit him earlier, Zoro-san?!" Brook hissed. "You are harsh!"

"Well sorry about that!" Zoro hissed back at the older officer who shut down immediately.

"By the way, Sanji-kun, did you really work at Baratie before this?" Nami inquired. She asked the first guestion she could come up with because she sensed that it would be for the best to chance the subject.

"Yeah I did," Sanji admitted because he saw no point hiding it.

"That must be the reason why you do your work, newbie!" Franky laughed.

"Please, don't think that I am somehow special. I just knew the shitty geezer running the place and he literally forced me to take the job. But he was over-protective and didn't let me do proper jobs which could include danger," Sanji hissed.

Even though they hadn't planned to use the rest of the day with the welcome party, they did. But Sanji had a chance to get to know his colleagues better: he found out both of the ladies were single but probably out of his league, Usopp was the only one married and all the other males were single as well. Well, as if he was interested of males dating situation.

They spend the time chatting about various different kinds of things. Usopp was praising his wife and his children, trying to change the subject back to them all the time. Chopper told that he would want to run some basic health check to everyone during the next week if he had time. Nami had planned to visit her home but Gen and Nojiko had said that they were too busy at the moment which was actually a lie: they didn't want to worry Nami over the robberies.

Luffy explained about all kinds of foods he enjoyed and he also mentioned something about Shanks but didn't bother to explain further. Zoro sat there, mostly quiet all the time but after few more drinks he spoke a lot more. Robin mostly listened to the cheerful conversation and chuckled by herself, nobody knowing why. Franky and Brook spoke about retirement but mostly laughed at the idea: they were still too young for that, or at least that was what they thought.

...

Sanji opened the door to his apartment, throwing his satchel into corner. He was feeling pretty tired because of the welcome party and he though that he wouldn't go to bar that evening as planned. He felt like going straight to bed. And he did.

...

**Author's note:**

I was about to tell you some basic information about everyone but then I thought that I should save them for later use :D I am pretty happy how this story has turned out :)


	5. Little Eggplant going to bar

Chapter 5! :) I am really pleased how this story has turned out! :D I am excited about this myself! :D And if there are some people out there who like to read about Sanji getting injured, there will be blood in later chapters or in some fitting scene ;)

Misa325: Thank you for your follow and review, it's nice to have at least one follower! :D But don't worry, I like this idea a lot so I won't stop writing just because you are my only one reader! XD

...

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. Sun was still hiding below the horizon, there were thick clouds in the sky and a gentle, warm wind was blowing. The air was thick with moisture: it had rained heavily during the night. Most people were still sleeping at 06:00 AM but Blackleg Sanji was already doing his so called "homework".

Sanji was trying to read trough Bell-mére's files. Most of them were just ordinary files which didn't arise his suspicions: just regular arrests and criminal files. Some of them were old and fragile and the text was blurry. There was some information he couldn't make clear of but he could probably check them from the police station's case files. Luckily they made a backup copy of every file going trought their office.

His phone rang.

_Who could it be at this time of the day? Well, not like I wasn't awake already..._

"Good morning, shitty geezer," Sanji greeted his former boss.

"Good morning to you too, little eggplant," Zeff returned the greetings. "How is your work?"

"You call me six o'clock in the morning and ask me about my week at new station after you kicked me out?" Sanji reasoned but he wasn't actually serious and he knew his former boss knew that too.

"Well, not like you were sleeping, right?" Zeff guessed and Sanji had to admit he was right. "Am I not allowed to contact you?"

"Of course you can contact me, that's not it," Sanji hissed and took a calming breath. "It's fine, even though my new workplace is full of idiots."

Sanji could hear Zeff chuckling slightly. " That's what I heard. I tried to warn you about getting your abilities wasted in there!"

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," Sanji sighed. "Besides, they need a male with brains in there."

"Oh? So I guess there are women with brains, then?" Zeff said in a slighty teasing tone. " A womanizer like you should be delighted."

"I am. They are like flowers blooming in a trashcan," Sanji described and heard an approving hymn.

"So, how is your new partner? I know you didn't get along with Helmeppo," Zeff inquired.

"Zoro is pretty stubborn and lazy, in fact," Sanji admitted. "But I get along with him at least somehow."

"Zoro? You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Zeff asked. It sounded like he knew something to Sanji.

"Yeah, that's the guy. Tell me what you know," Sanji insisted but Zeff laughed loudly.

"As if I would tell," Zeff said, still laughing slightly. "There is something called 'professional secrery' if you didn't know."

"Of course I know about it!" Sanji hissed over the phone. There was a moment of silence before Zeff continued his interrogation.

"So...how is your appetite?" Zeff asked, sounding weirdly serious all of the sudden.

"Old geezer, you know I can take care of myself, I am not a child anymore," Sanji explained, sighing deeply. "I have been eating properly, nothing to worry about."

"Do you sleep enough?"

"Yes."

"Do you get enough of fresh air?"

"Yes."

"Have you stopped smoking?"

"No."

"You should," Zeff noted.

"I won't," Sanji stated and Zeff grunted something.

"Fine," Zeff sighed.

"How are Patty and Carne?"

"They are fine, as loud as ever," Zeff admitted. He had never been able to keep those two fully in order.

There was a moment of silence again. Sanji though if he should meet the old man during the weekend but it would look like he missed him. As if he could miss that man! He had known the man for a long time and even though he didn't want to admit it, they were pretty close and knew a lot about each other.

"I think I have bothered you enough already," Zeff said, telling that he was going to end their conversation. "Good luck, little eggplant."

"Good luck to you too, shitty geezer," Sanji mocked and shut down the phone.

He put his phone back on the table and returned to his work. He wondered if any of the other officers at the station did any extra work in their free time. They were probably just as lazy as they were at work. Their homes were probably pretty messy.

...

06:00 AM, a certain long-nosed police officer was preparing himself for work. He and his partner had usually free Fridays which meant that they had to work on Saturday. Usopp hoped that would change at some point because he wanted to spend more time with his family.

His wife was awake as usual, preparing breakfast for the family. She was smiling brightly, humming some song. Their kids would probably wake up soon.

The triplets came out of their bedroom at the same time. Tamanegi was rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses and his usually straight, brown hair was messy. Ninjin was trying to see trough his long, blond bangs which covered his eyes and Piiman's unique hairstyle hadn't suffered any damage during the night.

"Good morning boys," Kaya greeted their children who sat down on the table.

"Is Papa leaving to work again?" Tamanegi asked and Usopp nodded.

"Sorry, boys! But I promise to tell you a good bedtime story tonight! And tomorrow I will have free time for just the three of you!" Usopp vowed and wide smiles appeared on the triplets faces.

"How about me?" Kaya teased. She wasn't really suggesting a date but she knew that Usopp wouldn't let her down.

"I will take you to eat to a new restaurant on Friday if that's fine by you!" Usopp suggested and Kaya nodded.

"What?! We want to see the new restaurant too!" Piiman whined but Usopp wasn't going to give up on his time with his wife.

"Are you going to tell us story about Strawhat pirates tonight?" Tamanegi inquired and Usopp rubbed his jaw.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Usopp teased their children who sulked at him slightly but forgot about it when their father started to put on his work clothes.

...

Chopper stepped into the police station but wasn't greeted by the black-haired secretary as usual. He had some work to do and because Nami and Usopp had work also, the doors were open so he could use his own office and work in peace and quiet.

He opened the door to his office and put the files he was carrying on his desk. Soon Nami would come and ask if he wanted some coffee and interrupt his work anyways, so he could as well wait for the woman before starting to work seriously.

He looked around his small office or some sort of infirmary quickly. He took his time to admire a poster with beatiful sakura. He loved sakura because it remimded him of Dr. Hiluluk, his former teacher. Hiluluk had been the only one to take in an orphan like him, ditched by his parents. Many people though that there was something wrong with him when his parents had abandoned him and they couldn't believe that wasn't the case.

Chopper watched the clock and started to count. In three seconds, Nami would knock on the door.

One

Two

Three, and there was a silent knock.

"Come in," Chopper adviced and Nami opened the door.

"Do you want some coffee?" Nami inquired and Chopper nodded. Even though he knew the woman would make him pay for the coffee and he didn't exactly like coffee that much, he never refused the offer. He liked tea more, especially some really sweet tea.

...

Brook sat in a cafe nearby the harbour. Across the table, sat his old asquaintance, Laboon, who was a mysterious old man around the same age as the skinny man. He was at least two meters high, pretty sturdy man with slim, gray hair. He looked like a strong man but his personality didn't quite fit his looks: he was calm person who spoke nothing.

"Laboon, how have you been?" Brook inquired and the man shoved his shoulders. Brook knew it meant he had been up to nothing special. Then the man pointed at him. "Eh? I am fine, Laboon! We got a new police officer at the station! He is paired with Zoro-san," Brook explained and Laboon stared at him, indicating to tell more. " You know what happened to Zoro-san's former partner, don't you? It's good that he got a new pair so soon! Sanji-san is pretty nice fellow and he is really working hard!"

Laboon seemed to laugh but no voice escaped his mouth. "How is your work, Laboon?" Brook asked and Laboon wrote down something on his phone and showed it to Brook. "That's good to hear. How are the whales?" Brook inquired and Laboon smiled: Brook knew the whales were all right.

Brook didn't really know what to speak of. Laboon always liked to listen to someone speak even though he couldn't join in the conversation directly and he enjoyed music the most. His favorite band was Rumbar even though the band was long gone already and Brook was the only member alive. Laboon had listened their only record probably millions of times but he never got bored listening to it.

Laboon's work was taking care of whales and dolphins in a certain zoo. Especially whales were hard to work with but the owner had said that it was as if Laboon was able to communicate with them. Laboon was a weird fellow, indeed.

...

It was a calm evening. City lights were already on and people were heading towards the nearest and the most popular night clubs of the town. Young women wore too much make up for their young skin and they wore way too revealing clothes for their night out.

Sanji didn't like the places were young people usually headed. They were too loud, too full and most of the people drank too much. Sanji liked to drink calmly, take one glass of wine and enjoy his company. He hated hangovers and he hated being drunk. He hated how he couldn't remember the events of the night and he hated how he laughed while drunk.

Shakky's Rip-Off-Bar was his usual drinking place. It was a calm bar near the harbour. Usually there weren't many people in there, actually only few people knew it even existed. Especially older people seemed to like the quiet place to spend time in.

Sanji opened the door and saw the familiar barkeeper behind the desk. She had a short, black hair with straight bangs. She had a smoke between her teeth and she blowed it regularly.

"Sanji-chan, welcome," Shakky greeted the blond who stepped into the bar. He was her regular customer so she recognised the face easily.

"Good evening, Shakky-san," Sanji greeted politely.

"The usual?" Shakky checked his orders.

"The usual, please," Sanji said calmly, litting a cigarette. Shakky's Rip-Off-Bar was the only place he was allowed to smoke in and he liked it really much.

"So, how is your new work place?" Shakky inquired. She really liked to have small chats with her regular customers.

"It's fine. Some of the people there are way too lazy for their work but it's fine," Sanji explained shortly. Both of them blowed their smokes slowly. "They seem like a hilarious bunch to work with."

Shakky smiled slightly and leaned her weight against her elbows, leaning towards the blond. "Sounds like fun," she noted.

"How are things over here?" Sanji asked politely.

"Fine, I guess," Shakky sighed slightly. "Business is not going too well but I will live."

They sat there for a while, neither of them saying a word for a while. Their cigarettes started to reach their end and they put them away on the smoke tray. "You have really grown up, Sanji-chan."

"I take that as a compliment," Sanji smirked slightly at the comment.

"I remember how you used to come over here and order drinks even though you were underaged brat. I refused to give you anything else but orange juice. You were pretty cheeky brat but I never called the police," Shakky remembered, chuckling slightly at the memories.

"I did what everyone else in that age did. Besides, I had no other place to go. This bar was the only place I liked," Sanji hissed slightly but a small smile escaped his lips.

"That's right. You always escaped here when you had troubles with your homes," Shakky sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she had felt really sorry for the blond back then.

They fell silent for a while again. Shakky prepared some drinks for a young couple in the middle of their conversation and returned back to Sanji. "That reminds me, have you found a girlfriend?"

Sanji blinked slightly at the guestion but he saw no reason not to answer. "No," Sanji sighed heavily. He didn't want to continue this conversation any further. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to flirt with women, he even had had a few promising dates, but all the women seemed somehow off to him.

Shakky seemed to notice the blond's discomfort so she decided to change the subject. "How is the good old Zeff-chan doing?"

"As lively as ever," Sanji sighed. "That shitty geezer is probably going to live forever!"

Sanji drank his drink, paid his bill and headed back to his apartment. The night was getting pretty chilly but he wouldn't freeze to death before reaching his apartment. The same didn't go for a young woman who stumbled on her feet: she was pretty drunk and she was all alone.

"Young lady, are you alright?" Sanji inquired, offering his suit jacket to the woman. "You shouldn't catch a cold."

"Whad'dy care?!" the woman raged. "I wad dust abou do get started!"

"You shouldn't wander around alone," Sanji noted and looked around of them, thinking of what should he do. He couldn't just leave the young woman alone on the streets and getting herself raped or something even worse than that. "Should I call a taxi for you?"

"Ain't money!" the woman complained.

"I can pay your trip," Sanji promised, reassuring the drunk woman with a smile. It seemed to calm down the woman, at least slightly. He took his phone and dialed the familiar number.

Soon a taxi stopped next to them and Sanji opened the door for the woman. He offered some money for the taxi-driver. "Please take this young woman to her home. She shouldn't wander around alone at this time of the night."

"That's fine but this is way too much!" the taxi-driver noted but Sanji had already closed the door and didn't hear the man anymore.

Sanji started to head towards his apartment again. The wind was getting colder and colder and Sanji had given his suit jacket to the woman. He cursed himself for being such a gentleman sometimes but it was worth it. Well, even if his skin was covered in goosebumbs and he was shivering slightly.

It took less time for Sanji to reach his apartment than usual. He had ran almost all the way back because he was feeling rather cold and he didn't want to catch a cold. He cursed himself for being such a gentleman again.

Finally back at his apartment, he boiled some water for a nice cup of warm tea. He loosened his tie slighty to feel a bit more comfortable. He put his pack of cigarettes on the table next to the tea mug while he sat down on the chair. He took a sip of the warm drink, feeling the warm liquid in his throat. It was classical, green tea flavoured with cinnamon.

He looked around his apartment. Most of the lights were still off so most of the apartment was dark. He could see Bell-mére's files on the living room table and he could see a pile of dishes on the table. The dishes could wait until tomorrow.

It was already past midnight. He looked around and saw the mess around his apartment. Tomorrow he would spend a whole day on cleaning and organizing his stuff. He wanted his apartment to look nice and clean and besides, it would be nice to sleep properly in your own bed, not being scared of being buried alive beneath boxes. That would be rather ridiculous way to die. The shitty geezer would probably laugh his ass off and crack few jokes about his way of death in his funeral.

...

**Author's note:**

My Beta said that Usopp's children must be horrible...waking up at six o'clock that's it XD I really like Shakky and I wanted her to have some sort of important role in this fanfic :) I had slight hesitations of making Laboon as a human but I think he works just fine, nee?


	6. Flashy entrance

Sixth chapter! I am really happy about this fanfic :) I think I will keep on writing this forever, muah hah haa! XD No not really :) I just have lots of ideas for this fanfic :D I can't keep on writing forever, maybe for a lifetime :P

...

The weekend went by too fast. Sanji had spent Saturday while reading Bell-mére's files and visiting Shakky's bar, and Sunday was used to cleaning and organizing his stuff. It had been a weekend full of work.

Immediately after Sanji stepped inside the police station, he was pulled by his collar and forced back out. "We have got job to do," Zoro hissed shortly, not bothering to explain himself further.

"You could at least let me go!" Sanji raised his voice a bit, struggling out of the green-haired man's reach. "What's the job?"

"There was a bank robbery at one small bank nearby the harbour just a while ago. We were asked to have a patrol around the area and look for a white Land Rover. They suspected it might still be close-by because it's not so easy to get out of the city just like that," Zoro explained a little further while they walked towards a police car. He was about to sit on the driver's seat when Sanji took the keys from his hands.

"I will drive," Sanji smirked and Zoro grumbled something under his breath but admitted that he should let the blond drive.

Sanji took the keys and started the car after locking his seatbelt. He turned the wheel and headed out of the police car's park hall which was beneath the police station.

"How was your weekend? Did you visit Shimotsuki-village as you planned?" Sanji grinned slighty at the particular question.

Zoro gulped slighty. Apparently it was not a topic he liked to talk about and maybe he was wondering how the blond knew about his home village. He lost his memories easily after few drinks. "I didn't," Zoro answered shortly, wanting to change the subject. "How about you? Did you run after women?"

"Actually I did," Sanji teased slighty. "I visited my old acquaintance Shakky and saved one young woman from wandering the streets alone," Sanji explained and sneezed hard. He had probably catched a slight cold from running around the town without his jacket on chilly Saturday night.

"Shakky? You mean Shakky from Shakky's Rip-Off-Bar?" Zoro inquired and Sanji was ratherly surprised his new partner knew the place.

"You know her?" Sanji asked, raising a brown.

"Not really. I visited her bar once with my sensei. He said he liked the place because it's calm unlike many other bars," Zoro explained shortly. "He also told me that there are mostly older people coming there so it makes me wonder why are you visiting a place meant for older people?" Zoro inquired with a slight, curious grin on his face.

"I just used to spend lots of time in there when I was younger. It was the only place I could return to..." Sanji gulped slighty, staring out of the window.

"Oh?" Zoro voiced out, sounding like he wanted to know more.

"I changed families many times when I was younger. My parents died when I was just a toddler and I didn't get along with my families. They said I was too stubborn and too loud," Sanji chuckled slighty at the memory.

"You are still too stubborn and too loud," Zoro teased and sighed deeply. "Not like I care."

They decided to concentrate on their patrol instead of their conversation for a while. The white Land Rover might still be in the vicinity and they couldn't miss the change it was still nearby. They looked around the area pretty carefully, even driving past smaller streets and taking a small walk around the area but there was no sign of the white vehicle.

"Well then, I guess this means we shall head back," Zoro stated and Sanji nodded even though he didn't think of returning back to station immediately.

They put their seatbelts back on and started to drive towards their police station. Zoro stared out of the window but Sanji kept an eye on the mirrors. And he saw what he was looking for: there was a glimpse of white car and Sanji turned the wheel heavily, causing Zoro to hit his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoro hissed angrily, rubbing his head slighty.

"Didn't you see it?! There were some people keeping an eye on us and now a white car left the park hall!" Sanji explained his visions quickly and Zoro grumbled something under his breath.

Sanji put on the siren and drove faster towards the car he had seen. When they turned around the corner, the white Land Rover was clearly visible.

"The description matches and look, they are driving way past the speed limit!" Zoro hissed and Sanji sped up. Luckily it was not a road with lots of traffic and there weren't many people driving at this time of the day yet. "This is BF-24, are you receiving? Over," Zoro used the police radio to contact their station.

"Yo, this is Franky, what's the situation over there? Over," the familiar voice called out pretty soon.

"We are chasing after a white Land Rover which fits the description of the vehicle used in the earlier bank robbery. The car is driving too fast. We are chasing it on the Grand Line Motorway to East. Over," Zoro informed quickly.

"Reinforcements are on their way, over," Franky noted and shut down the line.

They chased the car, trying to get closer to the car until they could see the register plate being ripped off. "Try to stop them," Zoro advised. "Reinforcements are close-by and ready to react if something happens."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Sanji grinned and sped up heavily, driving next to the white Land Rover. The Land Rover didn't seem like slowing down, instead it sped up slighty and then hit the police car heavily, trying to push it out of the road. "Shit!" Sanji hissed and returned back to their position.

Zoro noticed the reinforcements blocking the way in front of them and noted Sanji about that. The blond suspected that these guys were not going to simply surrender themselves. And they didn't.

The white Land Rover turned around and tried to head back to the city but Sanji managed to block their way. Land Rover had not enough time to slow down so it hit against their police car which moved only slightly from the spot.

Finally the white Land Rover had stopped. "This is police, get out of the car and surrender!" some police shouted into a microphone from the block. There was a slight movement inside the car but they didn't get out. "Get out of the car and surrender if you don't want us to use force!"

The doors of the white Land Rover opened slowly and three people came out, holding their hands in the air. One of them had a weird hoodie with small ears, one of them was wearing a weird scarf fo and one of them looked like a clown with his red nose and flashy outfit.

"It's Buggy's crew..." Zoro recognised the familiar trio. Well, who would forget such a ridiculous outfit?

"Shit, I can't move," Sanji cursed out aloud and Zoro turned his attention to his partner instead of the criminals. Buggy's crew had already surrended themselves and the reinforcements were taking care of them already.

"It would be a lot easier to get out if you opened that seatbelt, you know," Zoro smirked at his partner slighty but Sanji only glared back at the man.

"Thanks for the advice," he mocked and opened the seatbelt. "But my left foot is pressed against the wheel because of that hit pushed the door inside the car," Sanji hissed and tried to move his toes. Good, they were working all right and his leg wasn't hurting. He just couldn't move his leg.

"Does it hurt? Can you feel your leg and move your toes?" Zoro inquired the questions they had to ask in a situation like that.

"No, it's just stuck and I can feel my leg pretty clearly and I can even move my toes," Sanji answered shortly before Zoro opened his door to greet the police officers out there.

"Well well, isn't it the polices from the Strawhat station," another one of them said in a slightly mocking tone but then returned to acting like a professional should act. "Are both of you fine?"

"We are fine but my partner is stuck because of the collision," Zoro informed. Sanji realised Zoro didn't like the other police officers either but he kept his mouth shut. It was work, after all.

"We will call someone to move that door and free your partner," other one of the officers vowed and Zoro nodded, sitting back down on his seat.

...

Zoro and Sanji got a lift with other police car back to the station. There was nothing seriously wrong with the blond's feet so he had promised to show it to Chopper when they were back at the station. He didn't need to go to a hospital because of a minor cuts and bruises!

"Welcome back," Robin greeted the pair, smiling slighty. "Franky-san is pretty angry at the moment because you damaged his vehicle so please watch out for flying objects, " Robin advised and the duo nodded.

"Is Chopper-san here?" Sanji asked and Robin nodded.

"He is in his office, second door from the left," Robin instructed and Sanji nodded.

Sanji knocked the door slighty and heard an answer soon, "Come in."

The blond opened the door and met the eyes of the police doctor. "I promised to have my leg checked by you. "

Chopper nodded and rubbed his jaw slighty. "Take off your trousers so that I can take a look at it."

Sanji did as he was told to and sat down on the offered chair when the doctor gestured him to sit down. The small doctor looked at his left leg carefully, touching it gently to feel if there were any swollen parts or something. "There seems to be nothing wrong with the leg but there are few pretty painful looking bruises forming...they might be a bit painful tomorrow."

Chopper cleaned the small cuts quickly too but he didn't even need to use any bandages. "You are fine to go!" Chopper reassured the new officer with a smile before the blond excused himself from the room. It was just after the blond left when the doctor remembered he had something to talk about with the new worker at their station but he thought that it could probably wait.

Sanji opened the door to the office carefully only to see his partner behind his desk, holding a case files in front of his face. "What are you doing, idiot?" Sanji asked.

"Franky," Zoro answered shortly and Sanji could feel the tension in the air even without the green-haired man telling him that.

"You destroyed my BF-24!" Franky complained loudly.

"It wasn't completely destroyed!" Sanji noted and Franky wiped away his tears.

"But that one was my master piece!" Franky continued his whining and Sanji didn't know what to say to make the man feel better. He knew that Franky loved building police vehicles and fixing them but still, he hated when his "babies" got hurt.

"Sorry about that, Franky!" Sanji apologised simply and sat on his chair.

"What did Chopper say?" Zoro inquired, changing the subject quickly.

"My leg is just fine, just cuts and bruises as I already told you," Sanji stated the diagnosis and his partner nodded, pleased with the short answer.

...

The day went calmly after their field job full of action. Sanji spend lots of time writing his report about the case because he wanted to do his work properly so that somebody else wouldn't have to suffer because of his undone job. Unlike many other police officers at his new workplace, he didn't want to leave behind unfinished files. It was pretty damn annoying to look for the missing pieces of information!

Nami and Usopp had a day off so the long-nosed officer was probably spending time with his children, the foolish father he was. Nami was probably relaxing herself by shopping luxurious products which nobody knew how the woman could afford.

Brook had real trouble calming his partner down. His partner had a mourning period because of his beloved vehicle getting badly injured on the line of duty but thanks to the well-made car his colleagues weren't injured seriously in the crash. Sanji was also willing to almost anything to calm his new colleague down. He was actually feeling slightly guilty about the accident even though he knew he did the right thing and he did what he was supposed to do.

At some point of the day, Sanji started to avoid Franky the best he could. He avoided looking at him and avoided being with him alone. It didn't work really well, tough, and everyone noticed the weird behaviour soon. Well, who wouldn't notice when their most reliable worker wasn't working?

"Hey, Curly, do your work," Zoro noted at some point of the day.

"Says someone who barely does any work during the day?" Sanji noted back. "And what's with Curly?"

"Because your eyebrows are curled weirdly," Zoro mocked and a vein popped in Sanji's forehead.

"Then what's with that hair of yours, Marimo?" Sanji mocked back and a vein popped in Zoro's forehead in turn.

"Now when you mention it..." Franky smirked, rubbing his jaw.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro and Sanji shouted at the same time.

"And what's wrong with that blue hair of yours?! Or that weird jaw?!" Zoro stated and Franky's weird jaw fell.

"And what's wrong with your head? No normal person walks around at his workplace with only panties on!" Sanji noted and Franky's weird jaw fell even more if possible.

"Everyone, stop fighting," Brook asked quietly.

"DON'T SPEAK, YOU WEIRD AFRO-MAN!" Franky, Zoro and Sanji hissed at the skinny man even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Harsh, too harsh!" Brook complained but ended up laughing his paranormal laugh which soon made others laugh too, making them forget about their quarrel.

Soon Luffy stepped out of his office, wondering what was the ruckus in the office. "You guys, what are you laughing at?"

Everyone turned to stared at Luffy and ended up sighing deeply. "There is nothing weird with him..." the quartet sighed.

"Eh?" Luffy voiced out, not really understanding what was happening on his own station. He had a hunch it had something to with his looks because of the intense looks the men were giving to him.

"Nothing, sergeant," Zoro said and sat back down to his chair. He hadn't even noticed when he had stood up likewise the blond.

...

At the end of the day, Franky forgave the duo. He knew it wasn't their fault and he would feel bad if he didn't forgive them. Besides, he had been thinking to add something new on the car and he would have had to remove the driver's door anyways. They had spared him the trouble and maybe some time also.

Everyone started to head out of the work besides their sergeant who had some more work to do. He didn't want to make the work wait until tomorrow.

"Bye then," everyone said to their sergeant before leaving the office.

Luffy sighed deeply, staring at the pile of files in front of him. Some of the files were really old, more than a year. It was a shame they had files so old at their station and they would probably have some trouble when there would be annual check.

Sergeant Monkey took the first file and opened it carefully. He looked trough the information, the dates, the person's involved and recognised the case: it was the one which had been on the news, the one which had his new officer involved.

He read trough all the detailed information and gulped. He looked at the pile of food he had in front of him, feeling slighty guilty about it. He felt actually slightly sick and he found himself wondering how the blond was still a police officer. He shouldn't be wearing his uniform anymore.

...

**Author's note:**

I am trying to hide one part from Sanji's past on purpose :P I want you to think of it by yourself and maybe figure it out :D But I will tell it to you eventually! :D I really thought that some action would be nice and I hope the chase was fine :D I love Buggy! :3

And I think I should reveal what happened to Zoro's partner soon because otherwise it might be annoying, waiting for the pieces of the information to gather. I might reveal it in the next chapter? Maybe, maybe not :P


	7. Promise between men

Chapter seven already! I think I will reveal something in this chapter, so don't worry! :) I have really lots of plans for this fic and I think this will be even longer than my longest fic so far :D Well, lots longer :D Please review, favorite and follow if you liked this story so far and send pm or review if you would like me to bring some specific character into this story! :) I might not remember everyone! :D

...

_It was dark and moist. I couldn't feel the mould beneath my feet nor I could see it. There was not even a dim of light. I couldn't see my own hands in front of my face but I felt my cold breath against my palms. It was too cold. I was too cold. _

_What day was it? What time of the day? Was it the sun or the moon in the sky? I didn't know. I had no idea. When was the last time I ate? How many days have I been trapped in here? How many days am I going to survive? What's going on outside? I have already checked but there is nothing I could kill myself with. I have not enough power to bite my tongue. I wouldn't even probably feel my teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh._

Sanji woke up with a gasp. Cold sweat covered his shivering body. He sat up, feeling like screaming but he didn't. He breathed hard, trying to calm down. He swallowed hard, trying to swallow down the feeling of throwing up. It wasn't much of help.

It was 03:20 AM. He still had few hours before he should wake up for work. But he doubted if he could fall asleep anymore. He sat there for a while, listening to his all-too-familiar heartbeat before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. He would need a BIG cup of coffee to survive trough the day.

He couldn't hold in his coffee so he threw it up. He suspected he could eat nothing during the day. It was always like this. But he couldn't skip the work because of this. Or he could. He thought that their sergeant wouldn't complain if he took the day off every now and then. Chopper could probably explain it to him.

Sanji didn't go back to sleep anymore. He was waiting that he could call to his boss and stay home for the whole day.

"Hey sergeant," Sanji greeted the man in the other end of the phone. "I..can't come to work today."

"Eh?" Luffy cried out. "Are you sick or something?"

Sanji hesitated for a while. "Yeah, probably," Sanji admitted, not wanting to explain it any further.

"Okay, get better soon!" Luffy said and closed the line.

...

Luffy wasn't that easy to fool, however. He had a hunch that something was bothering the blond. He didn't sound sick, it was more like he was shaken up. It bothered him way too much. He couldn't forget it just like that.

He took his phone and dialed Chopper's number. He knew the small police doctor was an early bird and he didn't mind him calling at this time of the day.

"What's up, sergeant?" Chopper sighed over the phone. "You need me to get your doughnut delivery?"

"Ah, I almost forgot about doughnuts!" Luffy gasped but remembered why he had called the small doctor. "It's not about that. Sanji called me and said that he is sick."

"So?" Chopper wondered what was so special about someone being sick.

"I think there is something more to it. You must have read his medical files. He sounded somehow shaken...Could you check him on your way to work? I don't mind if you are slightly late from work!" Luffy explained.

"Fine. I will check him," Chopper promised and ended the call.

Chopper packed his things and headed towards Sanji's apartment. He had gotten slightly worried when his sergeant had called him about the blond because usually their boss was pretty sharp about things like these. And he was usually right.

Soon he found the big apartment building and took the stairs up. Even though they had an elevator in the building he didn't use it because he knew taking the stairs was a healthier choice. Soon he reached Sanji's door and ringed the doorbell.

He waited for a while before the pale blond opened it. His hair was stuck against his skin and he had this hazed look in his eyes. "Sanji, are you alright?" Chopper inquired.

"Yeah, why? Why did you come here?" Sanji wondered. He didn't look fine.

"You don't look fine to me," Chopper noted. "Luffy called me and asked me to check you because of your...past. He said you sounded slighty shaken..." Chopper explained and Sanji opened the door, asking the doctor to come in.

"Sorry about the mess, I just moved in," Sanji apologised but Chopper didn't pay any attention. Besides, the mess the man had just described was almost non-existing.

Chopper put a thermometer beneath the blond's armpit and touched his head slighty. Sanji was visibly shaking and sweat was glistening against his skin. His eyes were hazed and he looked around the room nervously. He seemed unable to take a one calm breath.

"Sanji, I would like to take you to hospital," Chopper suddenly stated and Sanji's jaw fell. "I know about your trauma and I don't want you to have a fit because of that. It's better to take you to hospital now before it hits properly."

Sanji didn't want to go to hospital but he knew he shouldn't disobey the doctor's orders. So he ended up admitting his destiny.

...

Chopper got to work two hours late when he had had to take Sanji to hospital and explain everything to the doctors. Sanji was still fine but it was only a matter of time before he would have a fit. It was better to take him to hospital before the fit and if early enough, even prevent it.

The small police doctor opened the door to the office to report to their sergeant. Luffy was sitting on top of Sanji's desk, biting his nails. He had forgotten about his doughnuts.

"Chopper! How was he?" Luffy asked carefully. He didn't want to arise others suspicions.

Chopper didn't know exactly what to say. He was troubled by the question. He didn't know if Sanji would be okay with everyone hearing about his trip to hospital. Everyone was at work that day, and they were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I took him to hospital," Chopper sighed deeply, stating his answer as simply as he could.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Especially Luffy was shocked even though he had suspected something was wrong with the man.

"He is fine, for now," Chopper stated and changed looks with Luffy. " I just took him there to make sure he...won't get from bad to worse."

"What's wrong with him?" Zoro inquired but noticed the look on the doctor's face. "I know you should keep quiet about this but we are his friends. We are worried about him even though we just met him."

Chopper hesitated for a while before he nodded. "He was about to have a trauma-based fit. Something must have reminded him of the trauma to cause this."

"What kind of a trauma could Sanji-kun have?" Nami wondered out aloud.

Chopper was about to say something when Franky sort of gasped. "Now I know why he seemed somehow suupeer familiar! He was in the magazines about a year ago."

"What?! You mean that he was the cop who was held captive for many months?!" Brook's eyeballs almost fell off.

"I think it was him. I just saw a picture of a blond, slim man but I couldn't connect Curly-guy to that case until now," Franky nodded and by the looks of Chopper's facial impressions, he was right.

There was a moment of silence when everyone felt sorry for the newbie at their station. "Is he going to be alright?" Usopp finally inquired.

"He should be when I recognised the symptoms early enough," Chopper smiled slightly to reassure his colleagues. "But I ask you to behave normally and not talk about this to him. "

"How long is he going to be out of work?" Luffy asked a work-related question for once. He was ready to give Sanji as much sick-leave as he needed.

"If it goes well, he might get back to work tomorrow," Chopper said.

"Isn't it a bit too early?" Zoro hissed.

"No. It might be good for him to get back to work and have something else to think," Chopper explained and everyone admitted that it might have some idea in it.

...

Sanji woke up in a white hospital bed and in a white hospital room. He had been sleeping for few hours but he couldn't know it since there was no clock in his room. He felt the familiar dizziness after anaesthetic and remembered that Chopper had taken him to hospital after seeing the state he was in.

He wondered what Chopper had told to his colleagues back at work. They were so curious that they must have asked something and Chopper would have probably liked to keep his patients things as a secret. Well, personally he didn't mind if the young police doctor had said something to his colleagues, as long as he hadn't explained everything to them.

"Blackleg Sanji, how are you feeling?" a beautiful nurse asked when she entered the room and Sanji felt his cheeks blush but the nurse only smiled at him.

"I feel pretty fine, just slightly dizzy because of the drugs that's all," Sanji admitted and the nurse nodded, understanding full well how the man must be feeling at the moment.

"You will be allowed to leave this evening if you are feeling fine," the nurse noted when she checked Sanji's condition. "But ONLY if you are really feeling fine, is that clear?"

Sanji nodded slighty because he didn't want to say "no" to a beautiful nurse like her.

"You have a visitor, he said he was your partner at work, can I ask him to come in?" the nurse asked and Sanji wondered if it was fine to let his new partner see him like this but then again, he couldn't keep on hiding things from him all the time so he nodded.

Soon his green-haired partner stepped into the room, looking around and closing the door behind the nurse. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sounding pretty worried.

"I am fine, but do you know what time is it?" Sanji asked. He had no idea of time and it bothered him.

"It's two pm," Zoro said after checking the time from his watch.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Sanji wondered. They would still have few hours work.

"Luffy ordered me to visit you, said that I should report back to him afterwards," Zoro smiled slighty at the weird order.

Sanji was silent for a while. Wasn't the man going to ask what was wrong with him? Or did he already know? "What Chopper told you guys?" Sanji asked directly which seemed to startle the man.

"He said that we should not talk to you about that," Zoro hissed and Sanji's curiosity grew.

"It's fine, tell me," Sanji tried to reassure the man.

Zoro hesitated for a while before answering. "He...said something about a trauma-based fit..." Zoro admitted but Sanji realized there was something more to it.

"...and?" Sanji inquired.

"Then Franky connected you to the big case around a year ago," Zoro explained and Sanji swallowed slightly.

"He doesn't look so clever, does he?" Sanji chuckled.

"So does that mean he was right?" Zoro asked even though he knew he probably shouldn't.

"You didn't look that clever either," Sanji mocked slightly but got serious again. "Yes, that case was about me." Well, as if it would have been worth it trying to hide his past from his colleagues any further.

Zoro fell quiet for a while, thinking of what to say next. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zoro asked but it sounded a bit like he was trying to blame his partner for hiding something from him.

"Well, that would have been a pretty good first impression: 'Hi my name is Sanji and I have a serious trauma which might make me act weird sometimes!' doesn't that sound slighty weird?" Sanji joked and Zoro smirked slightly.

"Well, as if your first impression of me was that great either..." Zoro sighed. "Dragging you by your collar by force like that would have scared the living shit out of anyone!"

Sanji remembered his first meeting with his new partner:

_Soon the door was opened by a strong-looking guy with green hair. He was wearing a casual office clothes but his shirt was mostly unbuttoned, revealing a green haramaki covering his stomach. _

_"Is this the new guy?" the guy who was apparently Zoro inquired._

_"Yup!" Luffy said cheerfully._

_"I am Blackleg Sanji," Sanji stood up and introduced himself to his new partner._

_"Roronoa Zoro. Do you need him here?" Zoro turned to face the sergeant who shoke his head. Then he grabbed Sanji by collar and pulled him out of the room."Then let's go. We have work to do!"_

_"I have feet on my own, you don't need to pull me!" Sanji hissed at the man and struggled out of the strong hold. _

_"You have feet? That's surprising!" his partner said in a mocking tone._

He laughed slightly at the memoir. "Yeah, I think that wasn't half bad either."

There was a silence in the room for a while, neither of them having something to say for a while before Zoro spoke up. "But promise me that we won't hide things from each other like this anymore, okay?"

Sanji hesitated for a while before nodding. "I promise," Sanji vowed and remembered he had something to ask and he had the feeling his partner would answer his question right after promising not to hide things from him too. "Well then, what happened to your partner?"

Zoro gulped slighty and stared coldly at his partner just for a second. "She stumbled on stairs, hit her head and died."

Sanji blinked his eyes pretty many times but he couldn't understand what he had heard. Not anything more...dramatic? "Are you serious?" Sanji asked but he didn't need to hear an answer after seeing the look on the green-haired man's face.

"She was always slighty clumsy and dying by falling down stairs was just her way to go," Zoro even managed to smile slighty and Sanji didn't feel like inquiring all the details anymore.

They started to chat about some normal stuff after that: something about the work, something about the weather and something about the hot nurse who had checked Sanji earlier and asked Zoro to come in. It was pretty comfortable to talk like that and they didn't even realise how the time flew.

...

It was Wednesday morning. Sanji had been allowed to leave the hospital the previous day because he felt seriously fine and he hadn't had any more of those symptoms of trauma-based fit. Besides, hospitals cost, a lot.

Sanji felt like getting some work done and he didn't want to stay at his apartment alone because he knew he would end up thinking about his fears and finally end up having another fit. At work he would have something else to focus on and of course there were lovely Robin-san and Nami-san to save his day.

He stepped into the office after greeting the lovely secretary just few seconds ago. He met the worried looks of his colleagues but they also seemed like they wanted to ask something and Sanji had a pretty wild guess of what it might be.

"I am fine, really. Don't look at me like that!" Sanji hissed and sat behind his desk on his own chair. The pitying looks annoyed him.

"But you look rather pale," Usopp noted and Sanji stared at him coldly.

"Who wouldn't be when their arm is full of needle-made holes?!" Sanji cursed out aloud and everyone started to laugh at him even though the blond clearly didn't feel like laughing. "Idiots," Sanji mumbled under his breath and took the first file of the day. There was some chocolate stuck between the papers and the text was all mess because of it. "LUFFY!"

But their sergeant was standing outside the doughnut store, waiting for the shop to open. He was safe from the fierce kicks of his underlight, at least until he would return back to his station.

...

**Author's note:**

I hope I didn't give you too much information at once but I think I left some things unrevealed for now, didn't I? ;) I just thought that keeping things hidden for too long might annoy my readers :D

I really think that this story will keep me hooked up for a long time so if you love to read long stories, please follow this one :D And if you have any requests related to this story or if you have some other request related to fanfics please do not hesitate to review or send pm to me :)


	8. Threat of an inspector

Strawhat's police station, chapter eight! I really love all the police stuff and the spirit of One Piece so maybe that's why I ended up writing a fanfic about the combination of them. :D I hope the characters are not out of their character but of course I have to do some changes for them to fit into the real world :D

Oneechan94: I want to draw a picture of Sanji and Zoro with uniforms :3 Or I want to find one! Anyone knows something like that? :D They would sure be super hot!

Zoro: Hey, don't play around with people woman!

Sanji: *kicks Zoro in the head* Don't treat a lovely lady like that!

Zoro: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I will kick your ass!

Sanji: You are welcome to do so...but you are going to lose, Marimo!

Zoro: We will see who is going to be defeated!

Oneechan94: ...Hey, how about the uniforms...?

Zoro: FORGET THEM!

Sanji: I WILL WEAR ONE WITH LOVE, MY DEAR! 3

Zoro: idiot...

Sanji: EH? What was that you...

...

Usopp stepped into their sergeant's office, only to prevent himself from laughing. He stepped outside the door for a while to calm himself down and then stepped back in.

"Hey, Luffy, I have this bump - - " he had planned to say "file" but the sight in front of him made him say "bump" accidentally. He couldn't help laughing so he ended up laughing his ass off right in front of his boss who felt pretty insulted.

Sanji had greeted their sergeant with a nice kick that day. Even though it was thanks to him that his fit the day before hadn't gotten any worse, he deserved being kicked after messing police files with chocolate.

_He should really watch out at least a bit! We can't afford getting our files messed by our sergeant for fuck sake!_

Zoro couldn't believe how the new worker had enough courage to treat their boss like that. Of course the other workers didn't treat their boss normally too but none of them couldn't even think of KICKING him even though he deserved it sometimes. Well, it wasn't like Luffy was going to fire Sanji from his work because of a "slight" kick to his head.

"Sanji-san is harsh!" Brook laughed from behind of his desk and Franky smirked slighty, raising his sunglasses on top of his forehead.

Sanji glared at both of them, making the older officer's scared for their dear lives. "HE IS GOING TO KILL US!" Franky and Brook cried out, hugging each other tightly.

Then Brook gasped and Franky knew his usual joke was coming. "Even though I am basically already dead*!YOHOHOHO!"

Sanji couldn't help but forget about his trauma in that sort of environment. It was loud, it was messy, everyone were cracking jokes during their work time and trying to avoid working. Well, not like he realised it himself.

Everyone else seemed to notice the change in the blond too. Well, who wouldn't notice how the usual colour started to return to his earlier pale skin? So they went on with their fooling, wanting to distract the man the best they could. It was not like they did something unusual, however. It was actually pretty normal behavior at their station and the newbie knew it all too well also and didn't even realise they were trying to take his mind of things.

...

There was an alarm during the day. Nami and Usopp was sent off since they were informed that a sharp-shooter might be needed on the scene. Sanji would have loved to cover the lady from any damage but he decided to trust the long-nosed man.

It took only a bit more than an hour before they returned from their field job. Usopp was holding his hand and Nami punched him into his back in a friendly way.

"Don't complain so much, you big man!" Nami hissed at his partner. "It's just a minor dislocation of shoulder!"

"Yohohoho, Nami-san is harsh as always!" Brook laughed, receiving a glare from the long-nosed man.

"Nami, can't you be a bit nicer?!" Usopp whined but knew his partner meant only good for him.

The woman, however, bent over to Sanji's and whispered. "He often whines about small wounds like this, don't pay any extra attention to him!" She advised and winked at Sanji who was just about to fall down from his chair. "Okay, Usopp, I will take you to hospital to get your shoulder fixed," Nami finally sighed and pulled the man from his sleeve. The police doctor Chopper wasn't working that day so they had to use hospital.

When Nami and Usopp had left the room, Sanji turned to look at his partner with questioning look on his face. "He comes out with mislocated shoulder every now and then because he has to use powerful weapons with some 'kick' in them," Zoro answered Sanji's unspoken question. "He is not as strong as average police officer, you know," he added.

"Figured that much," Sanji admitted and took the next file from the pile.

"By the way, have you checked Bell-mére's files yet?" Zoro inquired after checking that Nami had left the station or wouldnt' be near enough to hear them at least.

"I have almost gone trough them, I will finish them today," Sanji vowed and tried to remember if there was something worth mentioning. "Ah, that's right! There were few files which raised my suspicions."

Zoro raised a brow. "What was so special about them?"

"Well, I have to check them again to figure it out. I just have this feeling about them..." Sanji admitted.

"But there has to be something, right?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't know how to explain his thoughts. "Well, many of the files had something to do with the sea. Some harbouring business, fishers, and that kinds of things. I found it pretty weird."

"But of course there would be sea-related files too!" Zoro reasoned but Sanji shoke his head.

"One police woman having gathered many sea-related files into the same place? I tell you that at least 90 per cent of those files had something to do with the sea!" Sanji hissed and Zoro fell quiet because of the explanation.

"Didn't that Gen mention something about a smell of a fish?" Zoro suddenly remembered and Sanji gasped.

"That's right!" Sanji said, smiling slighty. "Maybe I am on the right track after all!"

Sanji was already waiting to get back to his apartment and check the rest of the files for any kind of information. He could probably check some vital missing pieces of information tomorrow from the station's file storage. It was like a puzzle, a piece of mystery for him and he liked solving those sorts of things.

Usopp and Nami returned to work just a bit before their shift ended. They reported to Luffy quickly and got some work done also likewise other officers who usually slacked off: now there was a woman in charge - a scary woman on boot.

...

"See you, Robin!" Nami said to the black-haired secretary before stepping out of the station. She stepped outside, took a deep breath and headed towards her apartment.

Her apartment was located close to the harbour. It was a small apartment in a small apartment building. She had a small balcony and a big window in the kitchen straight above the kitchen table. The building itself wasn't that impressive: it was just an old building with old layer of paint.

Nami opened the door to her apartment slowly, greeting the empty apartment. Her apartment was small but Nami was pretty good at organizing stuff and keeping her place clean. Her living room was perfectly clean with no spot of dust anywhere and her bedroom was pretty stylish too. Only her work room was a bit messy: there were files of paper on the floor and on the table but she didn't really bother herself with the room.

On the floor, she could see few self-drawn maps of places she wanted to visit. She liked to travel but it didn't look like she could spare some money for her tour around the world. Well, at least not with her shopping style. She didn't exactly know why she had drawn some maps of the places she wanted to visit but at least she would be well-prepared if she would have the chance to travel in the future.

Nami had moved out of her home at pretty young age to study. She wanted to be a police like her mother who had inspired her to such a dangerous career. Even though her adoptive father had insisted on paying for her studies, she had made a living for herself. She didn't want to trouble the people close to her so she had done her best with both her studies and her job to keep them from worrying.

She stared at the small mandarin tree in the corner. She was really obsessed with it, taking care of it with love and talking to it as if it was a human who could understand her speech. It was a memory of home and the smell of home, the smell of mandarin, filled her small apartment.

The orange-haired woman checked the time and started to prepare a meal. It was somehow lonely to live by herself but she was used to it already. When she was a kid, she had a family with strong family ties but now she was alone and the only means to contact her family was via phone which started to ring during her thoughts.

"Nami," she introduced herself like usual because she didn't bother to check who was calling.

"It's me, Nojiko," her sister answered. "How have you been?"

"Nojiko!" Nami greeted her adoptive sister cheerfully. "I am fine, we just got a new officer on the station and I must say, he is pretty hot," Nami chuckled and heard Nojiko doing the same.

"Oh, that blond one? I must say he was pretty good-looking," Nojiko teased and Nami sticked her tongue out even though her sister couldn't see it. "Are you in love again?"

" In love with that womanizer? No way!" Nami laughed. "He is way too sweet to my liking, too much of a gentleman!"

"But isn't it nice to have some gentle man on the station? I mean, everyone else in there seems to be brutes," Nojiko inquired and Nami had to admit she had a point.

"By the way, how do you know Sanji-kun?" Nami asked and Nojiko knew she had said too much.

"I know it's no point lying to you so I will say it straight. You would find out sooner or later," Nojiko sighed.

"Find out what?" Nami inquired, worried that her sister had tried to hide something from her.

"Someone broke into our house just few days ago. Your new officer was dealing with our case with his partner. Gen didn't want you to know about this and I can understood why but I think you have the right to know," Nojiko explained shortly and heard an approving hymn.

"Are you both fine?" Nami asked. She didn't want to inquire the details since her colleagues were already taking care of the case.

"We are fine, Gen just received a bang to his head but you know him, the stubborn man won't go to hospital," Nojiko chuckled slighty and Nami relaxed, knowing that if Nojiko was able to chuckle like that, everything was fine.

...

Sanji opened the door to his apartment and closed it with a deep sigh. The day had tired him out and he felt pretty exhausted but he still had few of the Bell-mére's files to go trough.

_It will only take a while and then I can prepare something to eat...maybe some curry-sauce ,steamed vegetables and rice? _

He cleared the table and he dropped the small pile of files on it. He sat down, sighing slighty and taking a hold of the first case files.

It was again something related to the sea. The file was about a robbery in a fishing equipment store. The criminal was never caught even though police did their best to capture a criminal who had killed a pass-byer, probably because she had witnesses something she shouldn't have seen. The victim's body had been dragged into the robbed store and destroyed roughly so that the police couldn't identify the poor victim before someone informed them about a missing relative.

The next file was about a body which had been found floating in the sea. The body had signs of torture but apparently his way of death was drowning. There was no sea-water in his lungs, however.

After finishing the files, he wrote down all the companies and persons related to the sea. He would try to figure out if they had something else in common other than the big pool of water. It was pretty far-fetched but it was also the best lead they had at the moment.

The list of companies and private persons was pretty long and it would take a long time to check them all. He would probably have to use his free time but there was also a change that Luffy would allow him to work onto the case during the official work time. His only change to work on the case during work hours would be on Friday when Nami would have a free day since they didn't want her to get involved into the case for family reasons.

Sanji was shocked to notice that the time was already a bit too much to his liking when he finished reading the files.

_Well, that was more than "a while" I spend working on this case..._

He stepped into the kitchen, looking for ingredients for his meal. It was good that he was pretty good at cooking unlike many other single males. He enjoyed cooking and it prevented him from buying some french fries from the near-by youth restaurant.

...

Sanji took the list of suspicious companies and private persons with him to work the next day. He would show it to Zoro at some point of the day and maybe talk about the list with their sergeant at some point too. He would need his allowance to check some pieces of information related to the names on the list.

"Sanji-san, morning," Robin greeted the bemused man.

"Oh, Robin-san, morning!" Sanji greeted quickly and rushed to the other side of the desk where Robin was. "Sorry for not noticing you, my lady! I was too focused on something else," Sanji apologised particularly for nothing.

"I don't mind," Robin chuckled and gestured the man to head upstairs before his partner would start looking for him. He was five minutes late from his usual arrival which was way before their day at work would even start properly.

"Mornings," Sanji grumbled to others who grumbled something similar back. His partner was already working by some miracle. "Whoah, are you working?!"

"You genious or something? Of course I am!" Zoro hissed with an annoyed tone.

"Well maybe I am but why are you working?" Sanji wondered. Usually Zoro would slack off most of the day.

"There is going to be an inspector who is going to check if all the inquired work is done," Franky informed the blond. The pervert was already doing his work. "It's probably the only reason we get some work done since we don't want to lose our jobs."

"I guess that," Sanji sighed. "But wouldn't it be a lot easier to do your job in time so that you shouldn't need to hurry like this? I have already done my job so I don't have to worry about that."

"Tsk," Zoro hissed but said nothing.

The morning went smoothly when the usual fools had to focus on working. They were probably praying that there wouldn't be any alarm during the day to distract them from paper work. Sanji didn't want to distract his partner from his work either so he said nothing about Bell-mére's files.

The lazy officers with hurry didn't keep any breaks during the day but they should have. Sanji started to curse loudly when there was more than one grumbling stomach. "Can't you take care of yourselves, idiots?! There is fridge full of food!" Sanji inquired angrily.

"No way, Sanji-san!" Brook said with a depressed tone. "As if we would have time to eat something!" His stomach grumbled loudly after the sentence and Sanji stood up.

"I can't stand it! I will cook something quickly and you better eat it because if you don't, I will get out of the station and you will have nobody to help you with YOUR work!" Sanji threatened and the foolish trio nodded. He took a deep breath in the silence of the kitchen before opening the fridge.

It took only a while for him to prepare something simple. But it didn't need much to impress those idiots who hadn't seen proper food for many years.

"I didn't know you can cook!" Franky said with an impressed tone.

"Well, it's sort of hobby actually," Sanji smiled slighty. "Please help yourselves and eat as much as you can."

The trio helped themselves but there was still lots of food in the pot. Luckily Nami and Usopp returned from their field job and they took some too. The food received lots of praises and the mood had gotten better when there were no more hungry officers in the room. At some point of their dining, Sanji realised Robin was in the lobby and he took some soup for the beautiful woman also.

"What's with this yummy smell?!" Luffy shouted when he rushed out of his office. He had worked seriously too, filling in files and making phone calls all the morning but finally the delicious smell had reached his office.

"Sanji prepared something, come and have a taste!" Usopp advised their chief who reached for a plate.

"DELICIOUS!" Luffy yelled after taking one spoonful of the soup. "I didn't know you could cook!"

"Neither did many other around here," Sanji sighed slighty.

Luffy took few more spoonfuls before he got s splendid idea. "That decides it! I have a perfect field job for you!

"...something related to doughnuts, perhaps?" Sanji suggested with a grin.

"No!" their sergeant shoke his head strongly. "I need you to go undercover!"

...

**Author's note:**

*I will explain Brook's joke about "being dead already" a little later :D But there is a proper, realistic explanation for that too! :P I don't want this story to turn out non-realistic after all :)

I though of asking if you have some pairings in your mind :D I like ZoSan but I don't like the idea of this turning into ZoSan suddenly so that's out of the question. It would simply change the plot too much :D I don't like Zoro x Luffy pairing so that's out of question too. Just normal "not-gay" relationships would be nice ( of course gay-pairings are taken into account! )! Is there some character which could be a match for either Zoro or Sanji? Or someone for Nami, Nojiko or Robin? I can't imagine Brook or Franky being married or dating anyone so I rank them out! XD And Usopp is married, you know ;)


	9. Mysterious, wild grin

Yay, chapter nine already! :D I am gradually developing the story and giving hints to events in the future :) Please tell me if you have a request related to this fanfic! :D

And I want to thank all who had read this fanfic, followed, favorited and reviewed so far! :)

...

"Does he get to do undercover work?!" Brook gasped. "That's unfair!"

"Don't cry like a baby, skeleton!" Franky hit his partner's shoulder in a friendly way.

"What kind of undercover work?" Sanji inquired the details. He was pretty excited about the work because he had never done any undercover work at his earlier station since Zeff had wanted to keep him out of danger for now reason.

"There has been robberies and small crimes going on in Sabaody Park. They are always looking for kitchen staff and you could probably fit in," Luffy explained shortly.

"Sounds good enough, but tell me why these cases have raised your suspicions, sergeant?" Zoro asked. He guessed that he would be ordered to do paperwork during his partner's undercover work since policemen had to work in pairs.

Luffy rubbed his jaw, thinking of how to explain it. "Well, I just have the feeling that the staff might be involved in the crimes. It's not so easy to break into hotel rooms and steal food from the kitchen without somebody's help," Luffy explained further and Sanji nodded.

"So, when am I starting this undercover work?" Sanji inquired.

"I can organize a job interview for you and ask for fake diplomas and identity from Miss Golden Week," Luffy vowed. "The job would probably start during the next week."

Sanji nodded again. "By the way, how are you going to manage here?" he asked, pointing his question at his partner.

"I will manage," Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, as if you would get any work done without me," Sanji teased slighty.

Sanji nodded yet again before he remembered that the inspector would visit them tomorrow and they still had lots of work to do. "But shouldn't we getting back to work?" Everyone nodded with a depressed expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me, sergeant but I would have a request to make. Could we talk in...private?" Sanji suggested, nodding slighty to Nami's direction and hoped that the idiot would pick up the clue. Even though he knew they were in a hurry, he should quickly speak to his sergeant about his list.

"Of course!" Luffy grinned and the duo stepped into the chief's office. "What did you want to talk about?" Luffy asked when the blond closed the door.

"About Bell-mére's files," Sanji said shortly and Luffy raised a brow. "I read them trough and I made a list of some suspicious persons and companies. Could you ask for...detailed information about them while I am working undercover?"

Luffy smirked slighty. "I didn't expect you to handle it so quickly!" Luffy admitted, sounding slighty proud of his underlings. "I will look into it and tell you when the files are here," Luffy promised and Sanji reached towards the door knob.

...

Sanji did a lot of his colleagues work. It wouldn't help him if his new work place would get in trouble because of the inspector. Besides, he wanted to help his new colleagues the best he could.

His mind wandered of to his first undercover job. Everyone knew it would be a perfect chance to earn some money since he would receive payment from both his work in the kitchen and his police work. He only needed to get the work but he guessed it wouldn't be too much of a trouble for him.

They needed to work only slighty overtime, thanks to Sanji's help. He was working effectively and he was almost too used to filling in all the file forms so it was pretty natural work for him. Of course others had gotten some work done also because of the slight panic they had because of the inspectors visit.

After finishing the piles of undone files, everyone sat down in their chairs, closing their eyes and being completely quiet for a while.

"Oh, you got some work done! Good job, everyone!" Luffy praised his underlings who smiled slighty. Their sergeant was the first one to leave the office.

"What a day it has been!" Sanji cursed out aloud, taking a deep breath. He was pretty relieved they had finished their work almost in time.

"I agree with you, Curly," Zoro sighed and added the new nickname on his sentence.

"I am not Curly, Marimo!" Sanji hissed angrily.

"And I am not Marimo, Curly!" Zoro hissed back at his partner.

"Now now, don't fight you guys!" Usopp tried to calm the duo down but it wasn't much of the use.

After the small argument, everyone headed towards their homes. Everyone were pretty exhausted because of the harsh day at work but most of them had to come back to work tomorrow.

"The soup was delicious, Cook-san," Robin thanked the blond before the man would have a chance to slip out of the station.

"Thank you, Robin-san!" Sanji almost swooned over the older woman. "Why Cook-san?" he wondered his new nickname out aloud.

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" Robin asked gently with a warm smile on her face.

"You can call me anything, my flower!" Sanji reassured the woman who chuckled slighty at the man's enthusiasm. "Have as beautiful evening, my dear!"

"Have a nice evening too, Cook-san," Robin smiled slighty, starting to clean her desk.

When the blond stepped outside the station, the secretary gathered her belongings and headed out too. She smiled slighty seeing the lovely weather outside and the calm wind blowed her black hair gently.

...

Sanji started to check some background information about the Sabaody Park he was going to work in as undercover police. It would be good to know at least something before stepping in and he had time to do this since he had already read through Bell-mére's files.

He found the internet site of the company pretty quickly. Sabaody Park was a big amusement park with ferris wheel and roller coaster rides but they also had some fancy restaurants and hotels. The company was doing pretty well and they were not short of money by any means. By the first impression, the place seemed like a fun place to work. It would be nice to test his cooking skills in a real workplace also. Besides, he would get double wage.

He was already getting pretty excited about his undercover work.

...

Franky opened the heavy, wooden door to Kokoro's home. Her grandchild Chimney was running around the house with her cat Gonbe ( actually a rabbit ).

"Aa, Franky!" Kokoro greeted the older police officer.

"Yo, how are things around here?" Franky inquired. He saw a slight blush on Kokoro's face, indicating that she was drunk like usual. He often found himself wondering how the woman was able to take care of her grandchild and her pet in her condition.

"You never change, do you Franky?" Kokoro laughed, taking a sip from a bottle full of something with alcohol. Franky couldn't help but worry about the older woman and her grandchild.

"It's you!" Chimney raised her voice a bit when she noticed the man with blue hair.

"Nya!" Chimney's cat greeted the pervert with a weird smile on its face. Franky couldn't understand how a cat was able to grin like that.

"Glad to see you too, you two!" Franky teased slighty, raising his sunglasses slowly. "How is school?" he inquired, pointing his question to the energetic girl.

"It's okay but school rules forbade pets and I don't like it!" Chimney complained.

"Nya!" Gonbe joined the conversation even though nobody knew what it meant.

"That's to be expected, of course," Franky sighed. "Just go along with the rules if you don't want to get arrested by me!"

"They won't send police to schools for reasons like that!" Kokoro hissed. "Franky, don't try to trick kids, okay? And why aren't you wearing proper trousers again?"

"Police won't arrest me if I take Gonbe to school?" Gonbe asked.

"They won't but you will get detention if you do that!" Franky noted. "And my hentainess has nothing to do with her school!" Franky hissed back at the old woman, posing slighty.

"But you should still wear some trousers," Kokoro noted.

"Why should I? It's not like it bothers you guys," Franky inquired but Kokoro said nothing more.

...

It was already a time for the kids to go to bed and Usopp was ordering his three children around, making sure they ate properly, washed their teeth and changed into pyjama before going to bed.

"Now now, Ninjin! Eat your carrots!" Usopp advised his son who stared him from behind his long bangs.

"Aint' hungry," his son whined and pushed the plate away.

"Then I won't feel like telling you a bedtime story too," Usopp teased his sons who immediately reacted by finishing their meals. "Tomorrow I will be going out with your mother so you have to behave yourselves when the baby-sitter comes to look after you guys!"

"But we don't like her!" Piiman noted and Usopp pinched his cheek gently.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not, she is a nice lady and ladies must be treated nicely, is that clear?" Usopp explained and after a while, his sons nodded slightly.

When the boys had finished their evening snacks, Usopp ordered them to wash their teeth and change quickly into their pyjamas. It was pretty easy to get his boys in the bed when they were so excited about hearing stories told by their father.

"Come on, tell us a story about Strawhat pirates!" Tamanegi requested.

Usopp rubbed his jaw and smirked. "Yosh! Here it goes!" he cheered, closing his eyes for a while.

"The infamous pirate crew called Strawhat pirates headed towards the new adventure. They had a new member in the crew called "Blackleg Sanji" who picked fierce fights with the crew's swordman Roronoa Zoro. The new member had a blond hair and weirdly curled eyebrows and he was an excellent chef on boot."

"You told us about Blackleg Sanji already!" Piiman interrupted.

"Did I? Well, did I tell you about how he would kick through everything, walls and sea-monsters?" Usopp asked and the boys shoke their heads. "He was the third strongest member on board only slightly weaker than Zoro. It didn't mean that he wouldn't fight him, however. "

Usopp took a deep breath, almost smelling the excitement in the air. His sons were staring at him, praying for him to continue the story. "He could knock out humongous sea-monsters with one powerful kick and his legs would be in flames when he fought seriously."

"In flames?! That's amazing!" Piiman raised his voice a bit.

"Didn't he get hurt?" Tamanegi inquired but Usopp only shook his head as an answer.

"The new member was always acting nice around women. He served them delicious deserts whenever they asked for something small. He wasn't so polite towards men, however. Even their idiotic captain would get kicked out of the kitchen if he dared to bother his cooking."

"He was that strong?!" Piiman gasped. He remembered really well the power of the crew's captain.

"He was!" Usopp said loudly, raising his hands in the air.

Usopp continued his story for a while before he decided it was the time for the boys to go to sleep and it was a time for him to pay some bills before going to sleep. That way, he didn't need to do any household works tomorrow and he could spend most of the day with her wife.

...

Blackleg Sanji greeted the secretary as usual, trying to cover the visible yawn with his hand. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the office, seeing that nobody was there yet.

"Well well," Sanji sighed and sat behind his desk, looking for anything to do.

They had worked pretty hard the day before so it wasn't anything surprising that his co-workers didn't arrive in time. They should only be present when the inspector would come and check their office, none of them knowing the exact time.

"Yo, Sanji!" their sergeant greeted him when he stepped into the office, heading into his own work room.

"Morning, sergeant," Sanji greeted his boss formally and Luffy smirked.

Monkey. seemed somehow weird that day. Sanji found him chuckling by himself and smirking at his underlings when he thought they wouldn't notice. It was as if he was hiding something Sanji had a hunch about so he found himself acting in a similar way soon enough.

"Luffy," Sanji whispered to his boss when the black-haired man headed towards the kitchen. "The inspector isn't going to come today, is he?"

Luffy smirked slighty. "Don't tell others, okay?"

It was pretty clear that the others were panicking about the inspector's visit but neither Sanji or Luffy said a word, at least not before their suspicious started to rise because of the sly smirks they received.

"You have something on your mind, Curly Cook?" Franky inquired but Sanji only snickered with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't keep secrets from us, Sanji-san!" Brook joined in, staring at the blond.

"Oi Curly! What's so funny?!" Zoro hissed but Sanji said no word.

Sanji managed to keep the rather mean surprise unlike their sergeant who had a bad habit of slipping secrets.

"Hey, Brook, Franky, you have a field job!" Luffy ordered and gave them some basic information.

"Okay, but what about the inspectors visit?" Brook inquired.

"There is none," Luffy grinned and received three hard punches quickly.

"YOU FOOLED US!?" the fooled trio shouted angrily at their sergeant and then remembered that Sanji was only smirking at them. "YOU KNEW THIS TOO?!"

Sanji blinked before smirking. "I didn't know...not before this morning..." Sanji explained.

After a while of sulking, Brook and Franky headed for their field job. Zoro, however, had a chance to continue his sulking by refusing to work. He merely sat there and tried to nap but couldn't because he was too annoyed.

"Come on, Marimo, don't be such a child," Sanji teased and punched his partner slightly. He didn't receive any sort of answer, however. "Come on, Moss head, get back to work or I will kick your sorry ass out of the room!" Sanji threatened but there was no reaction at all.

Sanji kicked the chair from underneath Zoro who fell on the floor heavily. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zoro yelled at the man.

"A fitting punishment from your childish behaviour, I would say," Sanji grinned and turned his attention back to his work, only to fall onto the floor due to same reason as Zoro. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR SHITTY MIND?!"

Sometimes even adults could act like a children. At least in that station. Even the older officers continued their sulking when they returned back to the station but they at least did their work unlike someone with green hair. They hardly spoke anything during the rest of the day.

...

**Author's note:**

I will probably write a lot about Usopp's family, especially about the bedtime stories :D I think it's a fun way to connect One Piece world into this fanfic! :) Please review and tell your opinion about the story so far :3


	10. An unfortunate coincidence

Chapter ten! :D I am really proud of my work and patience with this writing :) I am really pumped up with the idea since I like both policemen and One Piece really much! 3

This chapter turned up to be a little shorter than my earlier chapters but I hope you don't mind? :D It's still longer than my average chapter! :D And just for you to know, I will update this fanfic slower than usual because I have work to do and something to study about...but I will promise you at least one chapter / two weeks! :)

...

It was Saturday morning. Sanji woke up when the first gleam of sun light peeked trough was reflected to his apartment. The gentle light danced around the room, creating beautiful pillar of light against his wall.

Sanji got off the bed quickly and went to have a smoke on his small balcony. He didn't close the door since the weather was pretty warm and it would be good to ventilate his apartment every now and then. The curtains moved in the wind which blowed straight into the apartment because of some weird air currents.

Finishing his smoke and staring to his kitchen, he decided to clean. Well, he always kept his kitchen in a good shape but he wanted it to be spotlessly clean.

He didn't get far with his cleaning, however, when his phone rang. "Yo, Sanji! Did I call in a unconvenient time?" Luffy asked politely.

"No, not at all, I was just cleaning," Sanji informed his boss. "What's up?"

"I just thought of informing you that Miss Golden Week will have these fake identity and diplomas ready for you by Monday, pass by the station to pick them up and go straight to Sabaody Park to look for work," Luffy ordered.

"Got it boss," Sanji vowed. "By the way, why do you call someone with such a name as 'Miss Golden Week'?" Sanji inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? Her identity is highly protected because some people could use her abilities to achieve wrong goals," Luffy explained and Sanji understood his point. Of course someone with an ability to make fake identities and such would be highly valued, even in the criminal world.

"By the way, should I report myself to someone over there so that they know that there is someone working undercover?" Sanji asked because he knew that usually some of the higher-ups were informed if police was working there undercover.

"No, don't tell anyone that you are a police. We don't want anyone knowing that and besides, it will be easier for you to get some information if nobody knows that you are a police," Luffy noted after a while. "I will hang up, have a nice weekend!" Luffy wished well and Sanji didn't even have time to say something to end the call.

After the call, Sanji remembered Bell-mére's files and his list and thought of informing Zoro about the current status of his investigations but he could as well tell him on Monday. He should enjoy his weekend and not be bothered by his work so much!

So what should he do? He didn't want to visit Shakky's bar again but he wanted to get out of his apartment at least for a while. Date with some beautiful woman would be nice but he knew no single woman who would go on a date with him again. They all seemed to like more of a "bad boy" than a police officer or they were too young or too old for him. Gentleman like him didn't impress women so much anymore.

He thought of calling to some old acquaintance but he had none so close he would spend time with. His former partner was too grumpy, his former boss was his former boss and he didn't know his new colleagues well enough to call them out of blue even though everyone had given him their phone numbers.

_I wonder if Nami-san or Robin-san would be willing to go out with me...well, Robin is probably too old for me but Nami-san is a true beauty close to my age! But still, it would be weird to go for a date with your colleague...I should ask for someone if they would know some single women who would like to have a date with me ~ _

...

Nami and Usopp arrived to work almost at the same time. It was a shame they had to work Saturday shifts but they had no other option. Chopper would probably be working in his own office also.

"Good morning!" Nami greeted her partner with a wide smile.

"Morning!" Usopp returned the greeting. "Why are you so cheerful first thing in the morning?"

"I don't know!" Nami chuckled. "I just have this good feeling! It's maybe because of the weather is so nice!"

"Yeah I noticed it too," Usopp noted, smiling slighty. "You know, weather affects your behaviour pretty much!"

"How come?" Nami wondered out aloud even though she probably knew what the man was going to say next.

"I mean, when its beautiful weather, you are cheerful like a bird in the spring but when the weather is stormy, you rush into the station like a storm and order everyone around," Usopp explained simply and Nami nodded an approving nod before taking her seat and taking the first, new file from her table.

"That reminds me, do you know how the inspectors visit went?" Nami inquired and Usopp smirked slighty.

"There was none," Usopp stated with a low chuckle. "Luffy just wanted to get some work done for once so he cheated everyone."

Nami blinked before smiling slightly. "That bastard...!" Usopp couldn't disagree with him but at least some people had gotten some work done. "But he is really bad at lying...how did he do that?"

Usopp rubbed his jaw slighty. "Well, he never told a lie...it's common knowledge that the inspector of this area does his checks on Fridays...Luffy just said that 'inspector is coming on Friday', not telling which Friday," Usopp explained his realisation.

Nami went to ask if Chopper wanted to have some coffee as usual while Usopp continued working. His partner had a habit of trying to make profit with her colleagues but nobody expect Zoro seemed to mind it: everyone else preferred fresh coffee made for them for small price.

"Oh, how was your date with your wife?" Nami inquired with a warm smile on her face. Usopp had told her about the date like almost every other things.

"It was lovely!" Usopp grinned widely. "We ate well, we saw a movie and we got to spend some time together without the kids."

"It's good that you can have time together with her...Kaya is a lovely woman," Nami noted, feeling slighty envious that Kaya had such a caring husband. Well, not like she would like to marry a man with nose that long!

...

Zoro woke up around midday. During weekends, the green-haired man loved to sleep late. Well, it was not like he never dreamed of sleeping late even during the week but he knew he had to work to make a living for himself.

His apartment was on Rayleigh street only few blocks from his new partner's apartment. It was a pretty new apartment building and his apartment was on the basement floor. It was a small apartment but it was big enough for a single male without family.

The apartment was a mess. Seeing Zoro's apartment nobody could believe it was a new apartment. There were magazines and papers all over the floor and kitchen tables were full with dirty dishes. The man hadn't cleaned for only few days and it had ended up like this. Luckily the one who rented the apartment for him was an elderly woman with dementia: she always said that she would come to check the apartment, always forgetting about it.

Roronoa Zoro was simply lazy, both his free-and work time. He always found some time to do his daily training but he couldn't find the motivation to clean or do his work. Well, he was enough of a man to force himself to clean once in a week but he really had to force himself to do so.

When his former partner was still alive, she used to come and help him clean if she got a small payment for the job. Kuina was really friendly and she always helped her friends in need. It didn't matter if her friend was a male or female, poor or rich, ugly or pretty: she helped everyone.

Zoro felt slightly sorry that his partner had to die like that. She would have deserved a better and longer life.

...

It was Monday morning and Sanji went to the station to pick up his fake passport and diplomas. The station was as calm as always and the secretary greeted him like usual.

He opened the door to the office, greeting his colleagues before knocking the door of his sergeant's office.

"Come in," Luffy's voice rang out and Sanji opened the door.

"Good morning, sergeant," Sanji greeted the man politely. "You asked me to pick up those papers for me."

"Ah, that's right!" Luffy gasped, starting to dig the huge pile of papers. "Where did I leave those papers..." Sanji stared at his boss for a while, stunned that the man in front of him was really his boss. "Here they are!" Luffy cheered, offering the envelope to Sanji who grabbed it and opened it with interest.

"Carl Watson?" Sanji raised a brow after reading his fake identity's name. "Such a common name!"

"I know! But a name like that doesn't rise interest! It's too common!" Luffy smirked.

Sanji read trough his papers quickly and gave an approving nod to his sergeant. "By the way, how about Zoro?"

"I have organized a temporary partner for him," Luffy explained. "But I have to tell you that it's pretty...well, sad coincidence..." Sanji didn't understand what his sergeant meant by that but didn't ask him to explain further.

The odd silence between them was cut when they heard a shout and somebody falling of his chair. "WHAT THE...!?"

They both rushed outside and saw Franky, Brook, Nami and Usopp staring at the woman at the door with their jaw fell, and then he noticed Zoro who had fallen down from his chair.

The woman had black hair which barely reached his shoulders. She had really dark eyes and red glasses covering her eyes. She looked rather confused by the situation and the odd greeting.

"Ano, I am Tashigi, I was assigned here from G5," the woman introduced herself politely, not really sure where she should stare at.

...

"I AM NOT GOING TO WORK WITH HER!" was a shout heard from Luffy's office. Zoro had forced their chief to 'have a nice little chat' with him about his temporary partner.

"YOU WILL!" Luffy shouted back at his underling. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF HER, SHE IS AN EXCELLENT OFFICER WHO IS GOING TO WORK WITH YOU WHILE SANJI IS AWAY!"

Sanji and Tashigi looked equally confused by the situation but Sanji decided to push it out of his mind. "Please take your seat, Tashigi-san," he offered his seat to the woman who sat down with a confused look. "Would you guys mind explaining what's going on?" Sanji inquired from his colleagues who probably knew something.

"I can't believe it..."Nami sighed deeply, staring at Tashigi.

"Me either," Usopp nodded his head and looked directly at Tashigi. "Do you have a twin sister?"

Tashigi shoke his head, not understanding what was going on. Nobody dared to speak for a while, they only listened at the ruckus coming from the sergeant's office. "What does he have against me?" Tashigi asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Sanji stared at his colleagues who stared at each other. It was Brook who decided to speak up. "You are splitting image of his former partner," Brook stated shortly. "They were really close friends regardless of their daily fights but she died just a little bit more than a month ago."

"Oh I didn't know..." Tashigi gasped. "How did she die?"

"She stumbled on stairs, hit her head and died," Sanji filled in the story and his colleagues stared at him, probably surprised that he knew about her way of death.

It took a while before Zoro stepped out of the office with an angry and sad look on his face. He stared at Tashigi and sighed deeply before walking on front of the woman and reaching out his hand. "The name is Zoro," he introduced himself almost politely.

"Tashigi," the woman introduced herself again when she grabbed the outreached hand. Even though the start of their partnership hadn't been too good, they could still try to get along.

Sanji took his chance and grabbed the woman's hand, kissing her back of the hand. "My name is Blackleg Sanji, nice to meet you even though I won't have the pleasure of working with you," Sanji introduced himself while everyone stared at him.

"A gentleman?" Franky and Brook said in a questioning tone.

"A gentleman indeed," Usopp nodded.

"I haven't seen gentleman in ages!" Nami chuckled from behind her desk.

Tashigi saw the situation was somehow awkward so she pulled her hand away, blushing slighty. "Please act like adults! This is a police station: a place where you shouldn't fool around!" she said strictly, making Zoro blink - Kuina had said the very exact words.

...

**Author's note:**

I thought that it was fun connecting Nami's personality with Nami's abilities with the weather :D A direct reference to the manga :3 And then, I was so into the idea of Luffy lying to them about the inspector's visit to get them do their work but then I remembered that he was really bad at lying...but problem solved, ne?


	11. Welcome to Navarone!

Chapter eleven! I though that it would be a fun coincidence to make Tashigi work with Zoro :D Let's see how they get along, shall we ;) And we will see how Sanji's undercover work goes too ;)

...

Zoro had to stay in contact with Sanji and report everything to sergeant Monkey. It would raise too much suspicions if he contacted a sergeant but contacting a normal police officer was not so weird. Besides, Zoro gave him his private number so that nobody should be able to track whom he was calling to.

Sanji stepped out of the cab only to see the flashy Sabaody Park. The main color was lilac but well, you couldn't even count the colors used in decorations. He could already see the size of it just admiring the big Ferris wheel and some other funpark rides.

He stepped trough the humongous gate and looked around him.

_The restaurant should be around...that way! _Sanji thought by himself after checking the instructions to his undercover work place. Well, it was not like he had gotten the job yet but he was pretty sure he could impress them somehow.

He could see the restaurant when he turned the corner. Navarone's restaurant was a pretty big building, actually almost too big to be a restaurant - usually a big restaurant meant busy work. There would be lots of customers and therefore more chances to get a work.

The heavy door opened slowly and Sanji took his time to admire what he saw. It was the most amazing restaurant he had seen or even dreamed of. The image would probably never leave his head.

"Excuse me, but who should I speak to for work?" Sanji asked politely from one waiter who stared at him for a while, apparently trying to think whether or not answer the question.

"You should speak to that brown-haired woman over there," the waiter finally pointed out and Sanji thanked the man.

The woman had a confident gesture. She stood there like she owned the place or at least like she ruled the place which she apparently did. Sanji was stunned by her beauty but it was nothing new to the all-the-ladies-man.

"Good morning," Sanji greeted the woman to get her attention. "I came to look for work and I heard that you could help me."

The woman stared at him, apparently trying to decide whether the man was worth testing or not. "I will give anyone a chance to prove themselves, no matter who they are. Diplomas or names doesn't matter."

The woman led Sanji to the kitchen which was full of chiefs preparing meals for customers. The delicious smell of flavours filled the air.

"I will test your skills by a simple test: you have to prepare meal for all the workers in this restaurant. You are not allowed to waste ingredients, however," the woman ordered.

"Do you have some recipe you want me to follow or am I free to decide what I prepare?" Sanji inquired.

"You can decide by yourself, " the woman stated. "But if you don't have the skills we expect, you'll be nothing more than a nuisance to the other cooks. To put it simply, if you don't satisfy me, then I will never allow you to call yourself cook of Navarone!"

"Sounds reasonable," Sanji noted and looked around the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was that the chefs used first-class ingredients for the food they made. The cooks were good at what they did and they clearly knew what they were doing. Sanji felt slightly challenged in that kind of enviroment: he would get a chance to test his skills against professionals. Well, he had been trained by professional but being trained by one and being one had a big difference.

Then he saw how the cook's wasted some parts which could be still used for the food. So he gathered all the leftovers on his table and rubbed his jaw for a minute, thinking of what to make.

"What a waste," Sanji sighed, taking a hold of fish bones. He started by chopping the remaining parts of the fish. "The tuna's bones and head can be ground up and pulverized with the guts," Sanji explained out aloud while mixing chopped tuna bones with guts.

Then he added some vegetable parts on the mixture. "After adding vegetable bits and rolling the paste into balls, they can be deep-fried in oil," he continued talking of what he was doing while he stirred the balls in the oil. "Boiling the fat of the meat until it turns soft and tender provides a perfect complement to a soup made from shellfish," he noted while pouring the sauce on top of the balls.

"The bitterness of the guts entice the appetite and the fierce flavor revives the vigor of a tired body, " Sanji smiled slighty, feeling a bit more confident of himself while grabbing the bowl full of potato's skin. "But you'll also need a vegetable dish," Sanji stated while adding some spices on the bowl. " The skin of a potato is more nutritious than the inside. It's an ideal source of nutrients for your hungry workers."

He was almost finished with his work, very pleased of how it had turned out. "The stem of the broccoli becomes a gentle and fragrant dressing."

The woman tasted the food only a little but it was enough to proof her that this man was really good and really worth working there.

The woman looked at him, smiling slighty. "That's pretty impressive but tell me, why did you use leftovers instead of proper ingredients?"

"It's important to make your food taste good but isn't exhausting your ingredients the worst thing you can do?" Sanji explained and the woman nodded an approving nod while reaching out her hand.

"My name is Jessica, your boss from now on. Welcome to Navarone," the woman introduced herself

"The name is Carl Watson, pleasure working for you," Sanji bowed his head slighty as a polite gesture.

...

"Your boss is a woman?" Zoro asked through the phone. "That must be pretty troublesome."

"She is pretty strict about the work but it's good that she takes her work seriously unlike someone green-haired man I happen to know," Sanji teased and Zoro made some sort of angry voice.

"So, did you figure out anything?" Zoro inquired.

"I didn't have time for that!" Sanji hissed. "The whole day was busy with introductions and somebody showing me around the building and getting used to the work there!"

Zoro didn't say nothing for a while. "Well, do you have even a hunch of what's going on?" Zoro asked hopefully.

"I think that it's not anything big at least...I mean that most of the people seem harmless and unaware of everything," Sanji admitted. "By the way, how was your day? Got along with Tashigi-chan any better?"

"Tsk," Zoro mumbled. "As if! She is a copycat and you know what? She nags at me about my undone work just like you!"

"She has her reasons I guess," Sanji mocked because he knew exactly how stubborn and lazy the green-haired man could be.

"She probably has but not like realising that is going to chance my attitude," Zoro noted and Sanji sighed deeply. "So, what am I going to report to Luffy?"

"Just tell him that I have become familiar with the place and I will start investigating as soon as I have the chance. This is pretty busy work you know," Sanji cursed.

"Okay, see you, hopefully you will get back to work soon," Zoro stated.

"Oh? Missing me already, Marimo?" Sanji teased slighty with a grin on his face.

"Shut it. You are just better than her," Zoro admitted. "Bye, Curly."

"Bye, Moss-head," Sanji returned the mock and shut down the phone.

He looked around his apartment, thinking of what to do. He had already checked Bell-mére's files and made a list of names which had popped out. He had cleaned just the day after and he had no reason to do it again. He had finished unpacking his things and everything was in a neat order.

Then he saw the pile of bills on his desk and decided to pay them off. Luckily there was only one electricity bill, one water bill, two bills from internet shopping and one was his rent payment ticket.

He was actually pretty strict when it came to money. He always saved part of his wage for savings and he didn't waste money for something he didn't need. He was really picky about what he bought and he rarely did any other shopping than grocery shopping. Well, he didn't hesitate to waste on women and offer some drinks for them but he didn't really have luck with women so he rarely had to use money to them.

Sanji was pretty happy to receive a double payment for a while because of his undercover work. That meant that he could save all the money earned from the restaurant work since he hadn't counted them into the normal budget.

...

The next day at Navarone's restaurant was a bit easier when Sanji was somehow familiar with his temporal work place. Cooking was not a problem for him but it always took some time to get used to new environment.

The only thing he had to do was to get to know his colleagues. He should first chat with them before trying to inquire about gossips and the crimes he was supposed to work on. It was harder than he though, however, when most of the chef's thought too highly of themselves.

"Hey Carl!" Someone shouted out and it took a while before Sanji realised somebody called him.

_Oh that shitty fake identity..._

"Yeah?" Sanji answered when the man with blond hair and skin tone same as his partner appeared.

"Somebody asked for your food specifically," the man explained and saw the confusement on Sanji's face.

"Wait, they wanted to eat MY food?!" Sanji gasped.

"It's nothing special, they are just some regular customers who like to test new chef's skills," the man explained further. "They ordered one 'Beef with steamed vegetables and onions' and two 'salted tuna with seaweed."

"Got it," Sanji said confidently, starting to work on it immediately.

He took a look at the recipes but thought that he could chance the recipes just slightly to make them taste better. It was a test of his cooking skills, after all, and he doubted that they wanted to eat just the regular proportion made according to recipe. He really needed to show off his talents.

It didn't take a long time to prepare the meals for the three of them. They were pretty basic dishes, after all. He took the plates and asked which table should he take them to.

The trio sitting in the table looked pretty impressive. One of them was a man with a big fur coat, orange waistcoat and his black, long hair was pulled back. The woman with them was dressed more casually and she had a stunning curly, blue hair which reached past her shoulders and she wore eyeglasses. The last person in their group was a man with black beard and hair and he had a violet coat covering his shoulders.

"Ah, you must be the new chef," the black-bearded man spoke out after noticing a new face in the restaurant.

"I am Carl, it's a pleasure to serve you," Sanji said politely, bowing his head slightly. "Which one of you ordered 'Beef with steamed vegetables and onions'?" Sanji inquired, keeping his polite tone.

"Me," the man with the fur coat spoke out and Sanji gave him the plate and then he gave the two plates with "salted tuna with seaweed" to the ones who had ordered them.

"I will be back shortly to ask for further orders. Enjoy your meal," Sanji said, really hoping that they would enjoy his cookings.

Sanji was actually really happy he hadn't forgotten how to treat customers. He had worked at restaurants before his police career but he would have never thought to get a chance to return to his old job. It was pretty nostalgic, actually.

"Good job over there," Jessica praised the new worker. "Not anyone could handle those three so calmly."

"Eh? Is there something special about them?" Sanji wondered out aloud and Jessica gasped.

"You didn't know? The man in the middle is Sir Crocodile who owns Rain Dinners casino and he is also known for his charity work. The woman in the right is Paula, she owns the small Spiders Cafe in the furthest corner of Sabaody Park. And finally, the man in the left, Nefertari Cobra, is the king of Alabasta and one of the few owners of Sabaody Park," Jessica explained and Sanji's jaw fell.

"Really?" Sanji gasped. "I didn't know," he had to admit to his own shame. Of course he had studied some background information about the people he could come across during his under cover work but he hadn't seen a picture of them.

Sanji had a hard time to go back to the trio and act normally when he knew who they were. Still, he managed pretty well but it forced a deep sigh out of him when he was out of their visibility.

"Your food was praised," one of his colleagues who had went to gather their plates while the trio had continued their conversation calmly, emptying a bottle of wine. Well, Nefertari Cobra drank only water but it didn't matter.

"That's nice to hear," Sanji said, smiling slightly.

"You know, I have never heard them getting so excited about someone's cookings. Even Crocodile showed some sort of interest in your talents. And just between you and me, he is usually a man who doesn't show his emotions," the man explained quietly, not wanting others to hear them.

"Is that so?" Sanji wondered. "But well, it doesn't matter as long as they are customers, right?" Sanji said with a smirk and the man smirked back at him.

"I am Matt", the man introduced himself, reaching his hand out at Sanji who grabbed the outreached hand.

"Carl," Sanji introduced himself with his fake identity. He was actually rather surprised he hadn't slipped his real name at any point.

"Actually, the boys wanted to ask you if you would like to join us tonight," Matt said awkwardly, rubbing his head. "We are going to go to the town after work and wondered if you would like to get to know us better."

Sanji didn't even hesitate to answer. Well, there was a risk that Zoro would interrupt him with a call but he could handle it somehow. "I would love to."

...

As expected, his colleagues went to a bar nearby Shakky's. It was a cosy little place with nice atmosphere. The music wasn't too loud or people too drunk either.

"So, where do you come from?" one of the men, called Samuel inquired.

"From North, " Sanji answered simply.

"Oh? Most of us are from somewhere around here! It's nice to have some colour to our restaurant!" Matt noted and everyone laughed loudly before the waiter brought their beers. Somebody punched Sanji's back in a brotherly way but Sanji didn't have time to realise who it was.

"Come on, drink up!" Samuel cheered, pointing at the pint of beer. "Drinks are on us, your welcoming gift from us!"

Sanji didn't hesitate to grab the pint but he took only a small sip. He wasn't much of a drinker and he didn't really enjoy drinking to his heart content. A glass of quality wine was more to his taste. He also preferred beautiful lady over men.

The evening was a success, however. He got to know his colleagues and a lot of them became the more talkative the more beer they drank. He only had to ears drop on what they spoke about to hear some gossips which had nothing to do with his case, however. But he was happy that he had joined them.

When they finished their night out, most of them were pretty much drunk. Sanji only hoped that not any of his colleagues would come and pick up his drunk colleagues and recognise him. It would blow his cover perfectly.

...

**Author's note:**

I wanted to use as much original anime characters as possible so I used Jessica which was familiar from Sanji's show off from episode 197 where he had to fight against Navarone's chefs and show off his cooking skills by cooking from left-overs :D Most of the lines used in the first conversation between Sanji and Jessica are also from the same episode :3

And yes, I have a reason to bring Paula ( Miss Doublefinger ), Crocodile and Nefertari Cobra to the story :D Even though I won't be needing them anytime soon but I wanted to bring them out early :) I just hope that they feel "real" because it's hard to think of how these people fit into the real life :D


End file.
